Siete Almas
by Mahe Guilmain
Summary: 6º curso. ¿Quién no ha soñado con estar en Hogwarts? ¿Pero qué ocurriría si ese deseo complica el destino de Harry y su encuentro con Voldemort? Mira al cielo y si ves que la luna se vuelto roja, decide a qué lado quieres estar... -FIC TERMINADO-
1. Capítulo 1: Amigas

_Este fue el primer fic largo que hice aunque es cortito, tiene solo 9 capítulos ( es el tercer fic que escribí en mi vida después de los minis de "Lily y James" y "La última noche" con lo que era una auténtica novata (eso no significa que ahora tenga mucha más experiencia ;) ) y en él encontraréis unos personajes totalmente nuevos que son en realidad las personas que me inspiraron para escribir esta historia, unas chicas que conocí en un foro de HP y que ahora son de mis mejores amigas. Como metí algunas bromas y teorías que hacíamos entre nosotras en el foro o en el msn, las iré explicando a lo largo de los capítulos para que podais entenderlas._

_El fic puede no engancharos al principio pero si le dais una oportunidad y continuáis leyendo, creo que os sorprenderéis (y si dejais reviews, mejor ;) )_

_Para mis almas, Inqui, Missi, Nigriv, Aloho, Circe y Brabra, darles las gracias por hacerme sentir tan querida. Besos._

_**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes de este fic, excepto las Siete Almas, son propiedad de JK Rowling. Yo solo los tomé prestados para escribir un sueño._

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Amigas  
**

Era un día del frío invierno típico en la región donde se situaba Hogwarts, la Escuela de Magia y Hechicería. Las salas comunes de cada casa estaban aún en silencio. Estaba amaneciendo y los alumnos no se habían levantado todavía. El resto del castillo permanecía tranquilo, sólo la señora Norris recorría los pasillos. Los elfos en las cocinas terminaban de preparar el desayuno para el momento en que los alumnos bajasen al Gran Comedor.

En Hogwarts había cuatro casas fundadas por cuatro de los magos más poderosos que habían existido: Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuf, Rowena Ravenclaw y Salazar Slytherin. Cada casa contaba con alumnos que, en función de sus cualidades, el Sombrero Seleccionador asignaba. O eso se creía porque eran muchos los que pensaban que era el propio alumno quien elegía a la casa a la que quería pertenecer. Todo ello no era motivo para que los miembros de cada casa no se relacionasen entre sí, existiendo buenas amistades que los hacían a todos permanecer unidos, una de las consignas del Sombrero Seleccionador.

- Buenos días -susurró una voz medio dormida aún, al ver que su compañera de la cama de al lado ya había abierto los ojos.

- Buenos días - contestó - Ummm... qué bien he dormido hoy -se estirazó mientas bostezaba y preguntó cerrando los ojos un instante más- ¿Crees que hoy habrá reunión del ED?

- No lo sé, Harry quedó en que ya nos avisaría. Bueno... -suspiró profundamente y sin muchas ganas, propuso- habrá que levantarse, ¿no?

Inqui y Mahe, dos de las Ravenclaws, salieron de sus camas y fueron a arreglarse.

Mientras tanto, en la sala común de Hufflepuff ya había alboroto. Nigriv y Aloho habían conseguido que Dobby, el elfo doméstico, les subiera grandes cantidades de chocolate.

- Ummm... adoro a ese elfo. - comentó Aloho mientras le daba un buen mordisco a un trozo de chocolate negro y acariciaba a su gato que se arrullaba sentado en sus piernas.

- Y quién no -asintió Nigriv convencida mordisqueando su trozo- Trayéndonos este chocolate... Oye, ¿aún duermen las demás?

- Circe creo que sí porque Brabra, a no ser que sea sonámbula, está bajando por las escaleras.

- ¡Hola chicas! -saludó la recién nombrada- Uy, ¿y todo eso? -preguntó mirando la mesa donde reposaba la bandeja de chocolate- ¿Ya habéis convencido otra vez a Dobby?

- ¿Nosotras? Nooo, ha sido él voluntariamente quien lo ha subido. Nosotras no le hemos pedido nada -explicó Aloho con voz inocente, guiñándole un ojo a Nigriv.

- Es que hay que tener buenos contactos en todas parte, Brabra -confirmó Nigriv sonriendo al tiempo que Brabra cogía un trozo.

- Ya veo, ya.

- ¿Veo chocolate desde aquí o estoy soñando? -preguntó alguien más desde las escaleras.

- Buenos días, Circe. Ven, prueba el chocolate que tan "voluntariosamente" ha subido Dobby.

Al cabo de una hora, todos los alumnos bajaban por las escaleras dirigiéndose a desayunar. En la entrada del Gran Comedor estaba Missi hablando con Ginny, una de sus mejores amigas de Gryffindor.

- ¿Por qué no lo intentas? Yo creo que podría funcionar -alentaba Missi.

- Ay, Missi, tú siempre intentado hacer de celestina entre Harry y yo. -contestó Ginny cansinamente- Esas cosas ya se verán con el tiempo, no hay que forzarlas.

- ¿Qué es lo que no hay que forzar? -preguntó Inqui, que en ese momento llegaba hasta donde estaban ellas.

- Nada, nada -contestó apresuradamente Missi. Sabía que Inqui tenía un empeño similar en emparejar a Hermione con Harry.

- ¡Buenos días a todas! -saludaron el resto de las chicas al reunirse el grupo.

- ¿Ya estamos todas? Pues vamos a desayunar que me muero de hambre -animó Missi comenzando a andar hacia el Gran Comedor, al tiempo que Nigriv, Aloho, Circe y Brabra se miraban desganadas tras el empacho de chocolate que se habían dado.

Prácticamente todos los alumnos y profesores estaban ya sentados a las mesas. Pero aún faltaba gente en la correspondiente a Gryffindor.

- Qué raro que aún no hayan llegado Harry, Ron ni Hermione, ¿verdad? -preguntó Inqui mirando hacia la mesa de la casa. Mahe se movió hacía un lado para ver mejor, ya que Cho Chang estaba justo en medio.

- Es verdad... Quizá están preparando el conjuro para avisarnos de que hay reunión del ED.

- Sí, puede ser -murmuró Inqui sacando del bolsillo de su túnica el galeón a través del cual sabían cuándo se reunían. De pronto, exclamó en un susurro- ¡Mira! ¡Se está calentando! Ha cambiado la fecha y la hora... ¡Hoy hay reunión! -se giró hacia su amiga y adoptando una divertida expresión, exclamó- ¡Mahe, eres bruja!

- Gracias, lo sé.

Ambas rieron y se volvieron para ver si sus demás compañeras pertenecientes al ED habían notado el aviso del galeón. Tanto las cuatro Hufflepuff como Missi en la mesa de Slytherin, se habían echado la mano al bolsillo. Todas se miraron y sonrieron en señal de confirmación. Al momento, Harry, Ron y Hermione entraron por la puerta. Harry hizo un recorrido con la mirada por las mesas y vio que las chicas le miraban y asentían con la cabeza. Esa noche habría reunión del ED.

* * *

_Los nombres de las almas son nuestros nicks en el foro donde nos conocimos y las casas a las que pertenecemos cada una son las que nos asignaron cuando nos registramos y lo quise mantener así. De hecho, ahora tenemos nuestro propio foro y nos seguimos sintiendo de las mismas casas :)_

_En cuanto al empeño de Missi (missginni aquí en fanfiction) en emparejar a Ginny con Harry e Inqui hacer lo mismo con Hermione viene de las miles y miles de teorías reales que mis dos amigas han elaborado desde que se conocen porque esas son sus parejas ideales. Tendríais que ver los post tan enormemente largos que escribían para rebartir una a la otra lo que se decían con argumentos sacados de los libros y las películas. Pero tanta "discusión" ha hecho que ahora se lleven a las mil maravillas :) _

_Y sobre el chocolate en la casa Hufflepuff... es debilidad de las tejonas en la vida real. _

_Estos detallitos que pueden pasar desapercibidos si no se explican fueron los que hicieron que ellas se vieran dentro de la historia y no os imagináis lo que me alegra que así fuese porque era todo un reto. Bueno, ya iré subiendo los demás capítulos. Si alguien lo lee, espero que le guste. _


	2. Capítulo 2: Patronus

**Capítulo ****2****: Patronus**

El día pasó relativamente rápido, ya que la emoción que sentían las chicas cada vez que había reunión del ED, hacía que se aligerasen las clases. Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw habían compartido clase doble de Pociones. A Nigriv le encantaba el profesor Snape pero aún así dos horas entre ojos de escarabajos, piel de salamandra y raíces de ajenjo se hacían pesadas. Afortunadamente, a Snape no le caían excesivamente mal los alumnos de estas dos casas. Todo el colegio sabía que a quien no aguantaba era a los de Gryffindor y sobre todo a Harry. Por ello, no desaprovechaba ninguna ocasión para desprestigiarlo aunque no estuviera delante.

- Veo que al menos, a bastante de vosotros, la poción de hoy se parece algo a lo que os he pedido - comentó Snape con un deje irónico en su voz- aunque obviamente... os suspendería si fuera un examen. Al menos, el color y consistencia es más correcto, no como el que consiguió Potter que parecía que estuviera preparando una sopa.

Algunos alumnos rieron. Las chicas se miraron entre ellas disimuladamente.

- No aguanto que se meta de esa forma con Harry -susurró Brabra partiendo con coraje por la mitad una vaina de enebro.

- Tendríamos que preparar una poción para pelo grasiento y regalársela a Snape -murmuró Circe mirando de reojo al profesor.

Aloho, Inqui, Nigriv y Mahe habían escuchado el comentario y no pudieron evitar reírse. Snape dirigió sus ojos negros hacia ellas pero afortunadamente, como había algunos alumnos todavía sonriendo por lo que el profesor había contado de Harry, pasaron desapercibidas.

- Uf, cuando Snape nos ha mirado, creía que me moría - comentó Inqui al salir de la clase.

- Bah, con haberle dicho que era por lo de Harry nos hubieramos librado - le contestó Nigriv.

- ¿Tú crees? Snape no es tonto y sabe la relación que tenemos con Harry -aseguró Mahe. De hecho, Snape sabía que ninguna de ellas se reiría de algo que fuera ofensivo hacia Harry pero, de forma extraña, lo había dejado pasar.

Depués de cenar, quedaron con Missi en la escalera de mármol del vestíbulo. Ésta llegó corriendo pues se había entretenido hablando con una de sus compañeras.

- Lo siento - se disculpó- Como soy la única de mi casa que me junto con vosotras nunca me doy cuenta de la hora. Vosotras al menos pertenecéis a la misma casa -señaló con ambas manos a las cuatro Hufflepuff por un lado y a las dos Ravenclaw por otro.

- No te quejes, Missi, que tú tienes en tu casa a Draco Malfoy... ¡ÑAM! Ya me gustaría a mi encontrármelo en pijama por la sala común -comentó Aloho con expresión soñadora. De todas era sabido que Aloho encontraba bastante interesante a Malfoy a pesar de que era rival de Harry.

- Eso es verdad -replicó Nigriv.

- Nigriv, ¿tú no preferías un sandwich? -bromeó Missi.

Todas rieron porque entendieron la broma y se encaminaron hacia la Sala de Requerimientos para su reunión con el resto del ED.

Cuando llegaron, estaban ya casi todos los miembros del ED. Aunque desde que Umbrigde se fue de la escuela y Dumbledore regresó, las reuniones estaban totalmente autorizadas y no tenían ningún problema en reunirse a cualquier hora y en cualquier lugar, preferían seguir haciéndolo como si fuera en secreto (secreto conocido por toda la escuela, como solía pasar). Ello hacía que los que asistían a las clases lo hicieran con un mayor respeto pues lo que practicaban allí no era ningún juego de niños. Se estaban preparando para su futuro ya que todos los miembros del ED querían ser aurores y poder pertenecer a la Orden de Fénix.

Harry se encontraba al fondo de la sala hablando con Ron y Hermione

- ¿Cómo te has sentido esta noche? -le preguntaba Hermione. A Harry llevaba días molestándole la cicatriz. Estaba acostumbrado a que le sucediese pero cuando se hacía tan continuo, le empezaba a preocupar.

- Bien, no recuerdo ni lo que he soñado. Me quedé dormido en seguida... -mintió lo más convencido que pudo para que pareciese que sus palabras eran verdad. Sabía que si les decía cómo se sentía realmente, si les contaba que la cicatriz le dolía más de lo habitual, sus amigos iban a empezar a insistirle como siempre para que fuera a contárselo a Dumbledore y no quería. El director había enfermado ese invierno y aunque ya estaba mucho mejor, se le veía débil y cansado. No quería preocuparlo por algo que le pasaba tan a menudo.

- Bueno, a ver, ¿estamos todos? -preguntó en voz alta a los allí congregados- De acuerdo. Llevamos muchísimas clases y habéis mejorado espectacularmente en vuestros hechizos. Hace días que empezamos a practicar los patronus corpóreos y van también muy bien por lo que he podido ver. Así que hoy os voy a pillar por sorpresa y os voy a hacer un pequeño examen uno a uno -hubo un murmullo generalizado de disgusto.

- ¿Y eso, Harry? -preguntó Circe, a quien estudiar le gustaba poco pero los exámenes menos áun- No nos habías dicho nada de exámenes.

- Lo sé, pero quiero comprobar la fuerza de vuestros patronus. Muchos de vosotros os habéis unido al ED después de que Umbrigde se fuera -instintivamente se tocó el dorso de la mano derecha. Aún recordaba el castigo que la profesora le había impuesto en varias ocasiones y la señal que ello había dejado en su mano- con lo que, los que sois nuevos, habéis perdido bastantes clases. Digamos que lo que pretendo con todo esto es hacer varios grupos de nivel para, en función de como vayáis, ayudaros más a los que estéis más flojos. ¿Entendéis lo que quiero decir? Pero tranquilos que el poner un exámen por sorpresa no quiere decir que se me esté pegando algo de Snape, Merlín me libre.

El grupo rió. Se prepararon para realizar el exámen y mientras iban desfilando uno a uno por delante de Harry, los demás permanecían sentados en los cojines que había por la sala. Hubo de todo, desde pobres intentos como los de los hermanos Creevy por mucha emoción y ganas que le ponían, hasta perfectos patronus como el de Hermione.

-Venga, suerte, Aloho -le dijo Missi cuando la chica se levantaba para hacer su examen.

Aloho se puso frente a Harry y se concentró. Tenía que conseguir un pensamiento muy alegre para que su patronus saliese a la primera. Aunque concentrada, su expresión era totalmente natural, como era ella. Una leve sonrisa se dibujó en su cara: sin duda, el pensamiento alegre había acudido a su mente. Respiró profundo y gritó:

-¡EXPECTO PATRONUM!

De repente de su varita salió una voluta de humo que se convirtió en una pantera de color plateado. La pantera se paseó por la sala con sus andares lentos, sinuosos.

-Estupendo, Aloho -felicitó Harry sonriente.

Aloho bajó su varita y la pantera desapareció. Fue a sentarse y Brabra se levantó. Se colocó en posición y levantó la varita. El caracter apasionado de la chica hizo que su hechizo saliese también a la primera. Un enorme oso plateado apareció ante los ojos del grupo. Más tarde, fue el turno de Circe, y al grito de su Expecto Patronum, apareció una vaca. Algunos se rieron por lo original de su patronus.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó la chica a la defensiva- ¿No tomáis leche todos los días? ¡Pues de ella es, de ella! -exclamó aún con su varita en alto.

Uno a uno, los alumnos fueron realizando su patronus. Cuando acabaron todos, los que peor lo habían hecho tenían una expresión desanimada en el rostro, algo que no le pasó desapercibido a Harry.

-No os preocupéis -intentó animarles- Esto es algo que requiere mucha práctica y mucho esfuerzo pero lo conseguiréis -ante la cara de los desanimados, Harry pensó que se quedarían aún peor si nombraba en ese momento a los mejores, con lo que optó por finalizar la clase sin más comentarios- Bueno, con esto ya sé cómo váis. Dejamos ya la clase por hoy. Os avisaré de la nueva reunión, ¿de acuerdo?

Cogió un pergamino en el que había ido apuntando lo que los alumnos habían ido haciendo y antes de que salieran todos de la clase, llamó en voz alta:

- Aloho, Circe, Brabra, ¿podeis venir un momento? Y vosotras, Nigriv, Inqui, Missi y Mahe también, por favor.

Se miraron extrañadas de que las llamase a todas a la vez y se acercaron. Hermione, Ron y Ginny estaban con él.

- Quería felicitaros -sonrió Harry cuando las siete se acercaron- Me ha sorprendido mucho la fuerza de vuestros patronus y la rapidez con la que los habéis conjurado. Estaba seguro de que vosotras lo conseguiríais. No he querido decirlo delante de la clase porque algunos estaban bastante deprimidos. Pero quiero que lo sepáis: estoy muy orgulloso de vosotras.

Las chicas sonrieron totalmente satisfechas de las palabras de Harry. Era todo un honor que alguien que había conseguido retrasar tantas veces la vuelta del mago más tenebroso de todos los tiempos, les dedicara una felicitación y una palabras tan sinceras.

- Si estamos nosotros tres aquí también, ¿quiere eso decir que también lo hemos hecho bien? -preguntó Ginny.

- Exactamente -contestó el chico. De pronto su cara se ensombreció un poco- Veréis... Esto no ha sido solamente un control para ver como ibais. Tiene, digamos, su doble intención -resopló un momento y aclaró- Necesitaba saber quién de vosotros era fuerte pero también quien estará dispuesto a... luchar si es necesario.

Todos miraron a Harry extrañados. ¿Qué estaba queriendo decir? ¿Que el peligro se estaba acercando?

- ¿Pasa algo que no nos hayas contado, Harry? -le preguntó Ron con un ligero tono temeroso en su voz.

- No... por ahora. Pero sabéis que Voldemort está ahí fuera. Dumbledore está últimamente muy débil y ha depositado en mí toda su confianza por si la lucha comienza. Necesito saber si cuento con magos y brujas fuertes en caso de que se acerque el momento.

Todos le miraron. Harry miraba uno a uno a los ojos.

- Yo estoy dispuesta -dijo Mahe con rotundidad.

- Y yo -contestó Inqui.

- Yo también, por supuesto -confirmó Missi.

- Si no me equivoco, creo que todas lo estamos, ¿no chicas? -preguntó Circe mirando a sus compañeras de casa. Todas asintieron haciendo que Harry sonriera.

- Gracias -suspiró profundamente- Sé que estáis siendo sinceras y por lo que os conozco y por las cualidades mágicas que he visto en vosotras, sé que vais a ser unas brujas muy poderosas.

- Bueno, a mí en algunos sitios me llaman Mago Experto -dijo Aloho dándose fingida importancia.

Todos rieron y se encaminaron a la puerta de la sala. Las palabras de Harry, su felicitación y el pedirles su colaboración, las había dejado a todas calladas y pensativas de regreso a sus salas comunes.

- ¿Creéis que algo malvado se acerca? -preguntó Brabra mientras llegaban al pie de las escaleras.

- Puede ser. Harry parecía preocupado mientras nos hablaba -respondió Nigriv deteniéndose.

- Hermione me comentó que le estuvo doliendo la cicatriz y ya sabéis que eso no es buena señal -comentó Inqui- pero dice que ahora no le duele...

- Habrá que estar alerta por si acaso -propuso Missi.

- Sí -afirmó Mahe- Harry está depositando mucha confianza en nosotras y no podemos defraudarle.

- No lo defraudaremos -animó Inqui.

- Estaremos con él y le ayudaremos -confirmó Aloho.

- Seremos del EP, el Ejercito de Potter -proclamó Circe haciendo que toda rieran.

Cada grupo se dirigió finalmente para su casa. Todas tenían en la mente las palabras de Harry pero estaban convencidas de que iban a ayudarle en todo lo que pudieran. Harry había sido más que un amigo para ellas: les había ayudado en muchos momentos malos, les había hecho olvidarse de todos sus problemas, habían descubierto un mundo nuevo gracias a él y eso no tenía precio. Estarían con él hasta el final si era necesario.

* * *

_Nota:_

_Lo realmente complicado de este fic era encontrar frases para tanta gente cuando podría ser una conversación entre sólo varias personas. Por eso os puede parecer un poco raro ver que, aunque sea una frase pequeñita, siempre nombraba a las almas para que la dijesen, para que ellas se viesen diciéndolas._

_A ver, cositas para explicar de este capi: sin duda lo del sandwich (lo siento Nigriv, pero si no, no lo van a pillar ;) ) Esto viene de una broma en el foro en el que Nigriv confirmó que le gustaría ser un sandwich entre Malfoy y Harry como rebanadas de pan. Y claro, me vino genial meterlo aquí porque sabía que cuando lo leyesen se iba a reir. Y que a Aloho la llamen Mago Experto es porque ese es el título que lleva en su avatar en el foro. Cosillas así eran las que poco a poco hacían que se sintiesen en la historia porque eran cosas dichas por ellas mismas o que veían cada día en el foro._

_Los patronus que salen son los que ellas eligieron y sin duda el más original el de Circe. Ya se verán los de las demás..._

_Y por ahora eso es todo :)_


	3. Capítulo 3: El peligro se acerca

**Capítulo 3: El peligro se acerca****.**

Al pertenecer a distintas casas, las chicas no podían reunirse en una misma sala común, así que solían quedarse en el Gran Comedor, en la biblioteca (hasta que la señora Pince se hartaba del murmullo constante y las echaba de allí) o en los días en que hacía buen tiempo, cerca del lago.

Precisamente, el que todos estuvieran en casas diferentes era algo que les preocupaba. ¿Qué pasaría si tuvieran que prepararse para luchar y por estar cada una en una punta del castillo no llegaban a tiempo?

- Tenemos que pensar en alguna forma de estar comunicadas - ugirió Missi. Hacía un día espléndido y habían ido a sentarse al lago.

- Sí, es cierto, ¿pero qué? -preguntó Nigriv mientras se encogía de hombros- Habrá que pensar algo que no levante sospechas. En el mundo muggle es más fácil comunicarse en cualquier momento pero aquí...

En ese momento, vieron que Harry, Ron y Hermione se dirigían a la cabaña de Hagrid. Inqui los llamó y los saludó con la mano. Ellos devolvieron el saludo y se acercaron hasta donde estaban sentadas las chicas.

- Hola chicas, ¿qué tal?

- Bien, ¿váis a ver a Hagrid? -preguntó Circe.

- Sí, nos avisó esta mañana durante el desayuno -contestó Hermione aclarando- Parece que ha hecho un pastel y quiere invitarnos.

- Harry... ¿Harry? -llamó Brabra.

- Sí... dime -contestó cuando se dio cuenta de que lo llamaban. Desde que se habían acercado no había abierto la boca y tenía un aspecto preocupado.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? -se interesó Mahe.

- Sí... estaba pensando... en el pastel de Hagrid -acertó a decir distraido.

- Ya... -contestó Inqui con poco convencimiento de la repuesta de Harry.

- Mira, estábamos hablando de que, cómo todos estamos en casas diferentes, qué podríamos utilizar para estar en contacto sin levantar sospechas -explicó Aloho observando al trío.

- Como hacemos con los galeones para las reuniones del ED -aclaró Nigriv- El problema es eso, que todavía estamos pensando de qué forma podemos hacerlo. ¿Se os ocurre algo?

- Bueno, sé que existen unos espejos que sirven para comunicarse -comentó Ron pero de pronto, ante la mención del espejo, Harry lo miró. Su expresión hasta hacía un segundo preocupada se tornó triste. Un espejo cuadrado era precisamente lo que su padrino, Sirius Black, le había dado para que pudiera estar en contacto con él. Pero nunca lo llegó a utilizar. Él había muerto, lanzado a través de un velo por la peor mortífaga que conociera. Dándose cuenta de lo que había dicho por la reacción de Harry, Ron se apresuró a buscar otra posibilidad- O bien... podéis... eemmm... no sé...estooo... utilizar otro galeón -propuso nerviosamente, mirando de reojo a Harry.

- Bueno, no os preocupéis, ya se nos ocurrirá algo -aseguró Circe. Todos miraban a Harry que seguía sin hablar, cuyo reflejo de tristeza en su cara al recordar a su padrino se mantenía.

- De acuerdo. Ya nos contaréis entonces. -concluyó Herrmione- Venga, vamos que Hagrid nos está esperando -comenzó a tirar de los dos chicos hacia la cabaña- ¡No os creáis que voy a ser la única que va a probar ese pastel!

- ¿No puedo quedarme aquí aportando ideas? -se ofreció Ron desesperado por la perspectiva de merienda que tenían.

- Nada de eso, a comer pastel.

- ¿Habeis visto cómo está Harry? -comentó Nigriv cuando los vieron alejarse- Estaba ausente.

- Es que lo del espejo ha sido... -se lamentó Brabra- Ay, este Ron que no se acuerda de las cosas.

- Sí, pero cuando llegó, su expresión era otra -recordó Mahe- Estaba preocupado por algo, se le veía en los ojos.

- A mí me ha parecido ver un par de veces que ha hecho como un gesto de dolor -comentó Inqui extrañada- Ha sido muy leve pero me ha dado esa impresión.

- La cicatriz... -observó Circe temerosa.

- Yo también me he dado cuenta -respondió Aloho. Durante unos instantes se quedaron calladas hasta que Missi se apresuró a decir:

- Chicas, hay que pensar pronto cómo estar en contacto. Puede que lo necesitemos antes de lo que esperamos

Después de estar un buen rato discutiendo diferentes posibilidades de contactar entre ellas, llegaron al acuerdo de que hechizarían los escudos de sus túnicas de forma que si necesitaban ponerse en contacto, los ojos del águila de Ravenclaw, el tejón de Hufflepuf y la serpiente de Slytherin emitirían un leve destello. Cada una tendría también un pergamino hechizado de la misma forma que se hechizó en su día el Mapa de los Merodeadores para que sólo con una contraseña que ellas supieran pudieran leer el mensaje que tenían que darse. Y dado que se tomaron en serio el llamarse "Ejercito de Potter" la contraseña sería "EP".

Días después, la vida en Hogwarts continuaba con normalidad. Los alumnos seguían con sus clases, Filch seguía buscando motivos para regañarles, Peeves seguía haciendo de las suyas por los pasillos, incluso algunos comentaban que habían visto como cogía a la señora Norris del rabo y la paseaba por el castillo mientras ésta maullaba desesperada. Las chicas habían comentado con Harry, Ron y Hermione en la forma en la que habían quedado para estar en contacto y les pareció muy acertada. Adoptaron la misma idea para, desde Gryffindor, poder contactar con ellas.

Una tarde, Aloho, Nigriv y Mahe estaban sentadas en las escaleras del vestíbulo comentando el entrenamiento de Quidditch que habían tenido en esos días, mientras esperaban a las demás. Las siete chicas pertenecían al equipo de Quidditch de sus respectivas casas: en Hufflepuff, Aloho y Nigriv eran cazadoras, Circe guardián y Brabra golpeadora. Inqui y Mahe eran cazadora y golpeadora respectivamente de Ravenclaw, y Missi era golpeadora de Slytherin. Habitualmente, cuando tenían tiempo, quedaban para entrenar juntas libremente. La suerte era que al pertenecer a los equipos y ser todas bastante buenas en sus respectivos puestos, no les ponían impedimentos para utilizar el campo de Quidditch en común. Sólo Snape era un poco reticente a darle el permiso a Missi, no por ella ya que una de las cosas que más quería el profesor era ganar la copa de Quidditch, sino por las demás. Afortunadamente, aquel día les tocó a las de Hufflepuff pedir el permiso a su Jefa de casa.

- Ya estamos aquí -anunció Inqui cuando se acercó con las demás.

- Pues volando y nunca mejor dicho -alentó Nigriv dirigiendo sus pasos al campo de Quidditch.

Debido a los puestos que tenían en el equipo, se hacía un poco dificil jugar un partido entre ellas. Al haber tres golpeadoras se iban turnando para que una hiciese de buscadora, aunque procuraban no soltar muy a menudo la snitch porque a veces era realmente difícil atraparla. Ese día iba a ser un entrenamiento normal. Aunque lo que más les apetecía era simplemente volar un rato con la escoba sobre el campo.

- Eh, ¿váis a soltar la quaffle? -gritó Nigriv que antes de llegar al campo ya se había montado en la escoba.

- Sí, mejor estamos un rato con las pelotas, vaya que les dé a algún profesor por asomarse y nos vean sólo volando -aconsejó Circe, que a veces era demasiado responsable.

- Pero golpeadoras, ojito con las bludgers, ¿eh? -advirtió Aloho- Que no se os escapen muy fuerte que no somos Crabbe y Goyle para que nos tiréis de la escoba.  
- Tres golpeadoras y tres cazadoras, ¿no hay más bludgers por ahí? Una para cada -dijo Missi riendo.

- ¡Sí, claro! -exclamó Inqui- y nos machacáis

- Y yo ¿qué? -inqurió Circe - ¿Esperando en los aros hasta que os dé por marcar?

- Venga, venga, a jugar. - apaciguó Brabra.

- Atención chicas, que suelto la quaffle -Mahe la lanzó hacia arriba con fuerza- y... ¡las bludgers!

Dos veloces pelotas salieron despedidas. Nigriv, Aloho y Circe ya estaban por los aires. Brabra, Inqui, Missi y Mahe montaron en sus escobas dieron una fuerte patada en el suelo y se elevaron también. A parte de lo emocionante que era jugar al Quidditch, la sensación de volar era indescriptible: sentir cómo se elevaban del suelo sobre la escoba, el fresco aire dándoles en el rostro y la vista privilegiada que desde las alturas tenían de Hogwarts y sus terrenos era impresionante.

Las cazadoras estuvieron haciendo prácticas de lanzamiento mientras la guardiana paraba la quaffle. Las golpeadoras, procuraban no lanzar las bludgers muy a menudo sobre sus compañeras para evitar que pudieran salir heridas por accidente, aunque sí las suficientes veces como para que éstas no perdieran los reflejos volando y pudieran esquivarlas. Tras casi una hora de estar volando decidieron dejar el entrenamiento y volver al castillo. Mientras descendían, se dieron cuenta de que habían tenido un espectador: Harry estaba sentado en las gradas. Se acercaron a él sorprendidas.

- Buen entrenamiento -felicitó el chico.

- No te habíamos visto, ¿llevas mucho tiempo aquí? -preguntó Brabra echando su escoba al hombro.

- Casi desde el principio. -contestó sonriendo aunque su expresión seguía teniendo un atisbo de preocupación, como cuando lo vieron el día que iba a la cabaña de Hagrid.

- Y ¿cómo es que has venido solo? ¿Y Ron? -se interesó Inqui. El no verle por allí, hacía que temiese que estuviese con Hermione y esa pareja no le gustaba nada.

- Está con Neville -respondió mientras comenzaban a andar para salir del estadio- Le pidió que le ayudase con el trabajo de Herbología y como a Neville es a quien mejor se le da, allí se han quedado. Y Hermione está tejiendo más gorros de lana. Si supiera que Dobby los tiene todos puestos y que ya casi le llegaría a nariz de la altura que parece tener... Y como yo no tenía nada que hacer, vi que estabáis en el campo y me vine a veros.

- Podrías haber traido tu Saeta y jugar con nosotras -le comentó Mahe con una sonrisa- Siempre nos hace falta un buscador.

- Ya... pero... es que no me encontraba muy bien -repuso azorado. Se miraron entre ellas. No estaban acostumbradas a escuchar a Harry quejarse de su estado anímico o de salud. Eso era algo que se callaba siempre.

- ¿Qué te pasa? -preguntó Missi preocupada.

- Emmm... ¿me prometéis que no le diréis nada a Ron ni Hermione? Se ponen tan pesados cada vez que me ven raro...

- Se ponen pesados porque se preocupan por tí. -argumentó Circe- Igual que nosotras.

- Lo sé y os agradezco vuestra preocupación pero es que ellos a veces llegan a agobiarme -y añadió rápidamente al ver que Circe abría la boca para replicarle- Y ya sé, ya sé que lo hacen porque son mis amigos.

- Harry, dinos ¿qué te pasa? -animó Aloho- -nosotras no vamos a agobiarte ni nada de eso.

- Bueno, pues...- comenzó titubeante- He soñado cosas muy extrañas. Nada de pasillos y puertas como la otra vez, no. He soñado con oscuridad, frío, tristeza, mucha tristeza. Pero no ha sido una simple pesadilla. Siento que tiene que ver con Voldemort porque si no la cicatriz no me ardería de esta forma -aclaró llevándose una mano a la frente.

- ¿Y qué crees que puede significar? -preguntó Inqui- ¿Se lo has contado a Dumb...? Perdón -calló antes de terminar la frase al ver que todas volvían la mirada hacia ella. Harry suspiró.

- No, no se lo he contado ni lo voy a hacer. Sabéis que está muy débil, la profesora McGonagall está preocupada por su salud y yo no quiero añadir más preocupación.

- Entonces...- comenzó a decir Nigriv.

- Pues entonces, tengo que apañármelas yo solo y descifrar esto solo.

- Pero no estás solo, Harry, y lo sabes. Estamos contigo. -le recordó Mahe.

- Lo sé - onrió levemente- y os lo agradezco, pero los sueños pertenecen al subsconciente de cada uno y son siempre tremendamente complicados y al soñarlo yo, sólo yo puedo descifrarlos. Pero lo que sí os pido es que estéis atentas. Creo que algo va a pasar, lo presiento.

Se encaminaron todos hasta la entrada del castillo. Sabían la carga que llevaban al haber aceptado ayudar a Harry en algo tan serio y tan importante como era la lucha contra Voldemort. Pero no les importaba. Lo harían. Mientras llegaban a la puerta, vieron como Malfoy estaba rodeado de su grupito de amigos y, como una serpiente, se acercó lentamente hacia a las chicas y a Harry interponiéndose en su paso.

- Vaya, vaya. San Potter y sus guardaespaldas. Veo que no hay mucha sangre limpia por aquí. Todo lo malo se junta.

- Claro, por eso no nos juntamos contigo -espetó Circe- No queremos tener nada que ver con los mortífagos.

- ¿Qué estás queriendo decir, sangre suc...? -pero no llegó a terminar la frase. Las chicas habían sacado sus varitas y le apuntaban.

- Mira, Malfoy, todos lo saben ya. Tu familia y las de tus amigotes son mortífagos, así que no hace falta que lo sigas disimulando -encaró Aloho que consiguió atraer su atención.

- Demuéstralo si puedes -le desafió.

- Lo demostraremos, tranquilo -aseguró Nigriv- Por lo pronto, tu padre está en Azkabán, ¿no?

Malfoy le echó una mirada fulminante.

- Mi padre es totalmente inocente y se comprobará. No como otros que se escapan de allí siendo culpables, como hizo ese Black.

Había dado en el punto débil de Harry y éste, que no había abierto la boca, no pudo contenerse, se lanzó sobre Malfoy y le pegó un puñetazo.

- Vamos, Harry, déjale, no merece la pena -se acercó Mahe cogiéndole del brazo para llevárselo hacia la puerta.

Malfoy, aún en el suelo con el labio sangrando, miró cómo se iban. Había notado realmente que Harry ya no era tan débil como le había parecido años atrás. No sólo por la fuerza de su puñetazo sino porque sabía que había cambiado trás el comentado enfrentamiento con Voldemort en el Departamento de Misterios. Tuvo que reconocer a su pesar, que Harry se estaba convirtiendo en un mago poderoso y un hombre bastante fuerte.

Ese día no hubo mucho más que hacer. Después de la cena y de charlar un poco por los pasillos todos se fueron a sus dormitorios. En la sala común de Hufflepuff, los gatos de Aloho, Circe y Nigriv jugaban sobre la alfombra. Aloho y Nigriv jugaban al ajedrez mágico mientras Circe las miraba. Brabra estaba leyendo Historia de Hogwarts porque Hermione no había dejado de darle la lata durante días para que se lo leyese.

En la sala común de Slytherin, Missi escribía una carta. Afortunadamente, no todos los alumnos que pertenecían a esa casa eran tan arrogantes como los del grupo de Malfoy o Pansy.

En la sala común de Ravenclaw, quedaba poca gente. Inqui y Mahe habían subido ya a su habitación.

- ¿Sabes? Creo que se cómo hacer para que Hermione y Harry queden a solas sin que esté Ron por enmedio el próximo fin de semana que vayamos a Hogsmeade -comentó Inqui mientras se ponía el pijama. Mahe puso los ojos en blanco.

- Vaya dos estáis hechas. Tú, que si Harry y Hermione. Missi, que si Harry y Ginny... Estáis fatal.

- Es que aprecio mucho a Harry y me gustaría que se quedará con alguien como Hermione -se defendió un poco molesta.

- Ya sé que lo aprecias, Inqui, y yo también. Pero el amor no se puede forzar. Si está escrito que sean el uno para el otro, tarde o temprano sucederá.

- Ya, pero yo es para que suceda antes -protestó Inqui metiéndose en la cama.

Se quedaron en silencio. No se escuchaba apenas nada fuera de la habitación. Deberieron de quedarse dormidas aunque no sabían cuanto tiempo.

- Mahe... ¡Mahe! -susurró Inqui- ¡Despierta!

- Mmm... ¿qué pasa?

- Mira, el escudo... -dijo de forma apenas audible.

Mahe se volvió hacia su túnica que estaba en una silla entre la cama de Inqui y la suya. Los ojos del águila destelleaban. Vio como Inqui se volvía para alcanzar la suya.

- La mía también. Es un aviso.

- ¡El pergamino, corre! -apresuró Mahe mientras saltaba de la cama.

Cogieron el pergamino de Inqui que lo tenían más a mano y sacaron la varita.

- ¡Aparecium EP! -exclamó Inqui. El mensaje, precedido del escudo de Gryffindor, comenzó a vislumbrarse.

"Problemas. Tenemos que vernos todos en la puerta del castillo YA. Harry sabe que se acerca un grupo muy numeroso de dementores. Los ha visto. Tened cuidado al bajar. HG".

- HG, es de Hermione.

- Cierto -respondió Mahe- Hay que confirmarle que hemos leído el mensaje

Inqui golpeó de nuevo con su varita y exclamó:

- ¡Confirmus!

Vieron que bajo el mensaje de Hermione, había aparecido el escudo con el águila junto con el hechizo que había pronunciado Inqui y más abajo apareció el tejón y la serpiente, confirmando también que las demás chicas habían leído en el mensaje envíado desde Gryffindor.

Tenían que bajar cuanto antes a las puertas del castillo. Les esperaba su primera prueba ante los dementores.


	4. Capítulo 4: El lago negro

**Capítulo 4: El lago negro**

Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny recorrían el pasillo metidos bajo la capa invisible. Era muy difícil que cuatro personas adultas pudiesen andar de esta forma sin que en algún momento se viese un pie asomando por algún lado. Bajaron como pudieron las escaleras de la entrada entre pisotones y llegaron al exterior del castillo donde habían quedado con las chicas.

- ¡Qué difícil ha sido bajar! Pero cualquiera le dejaba posibilidad a la señora Norris de que nos viese para ir corriendo a decírselo a Filch -exclamó Ron cuando salió de debajo de la capa y pudo respirar el aire fresco de la noche.

- Harry ¿por dónde has visto que venían? -preguntó Hermione observando a su alrededor.

Harry dudó un momento mirando hacia todos lados también.

- Ha sido por allí -confirmó fijando su mirada hacia un punto en concreto- Los he visto que venían sobrevolando hacia el lago.

- Harry... allí no hay nada... ¿Estás seguro de que no era un sueño? -preguntó Ginny temerosa de la reacción del chico al dudar de su palabra. No se equivocó.

- ¡Los he visto! ¿Vale? ¡Y no ha sido un sueño! Ha sido... -dudó cómo explicarlo durante unos instantes pero trató de hacerlo- Me sentía allí, en el lago, y no en mi cama. Como si estuviera fuera del colegio y los viese acercarse. Sentí como si volase hasta donde estaban. ¡Sentí... el frío, el miedo! -concluyó en un tono enfadado. ¿Por qué todo el mundo tenía la tendencia a preguntarle con preocupación y cuando él se decidía a contar algo, no le creían?

- Harry... ¡has hecho un viaje astral! -exclamó Hermione- He leído mucho sobre el tema. Ocurre cuando una persona tiene mucho interés o una gran preocupación por algo. Y obviamente tú llevas preocupado muchos días aunque no nos has querido decir nada. -aseguró la chica. Era sorprendente la poca capacidad de disimulo que tenía Harry sobre su estado de ánimo. O que Hermione era tremendamente intuitiva. Pero quizá un viaje astral era la explicación más lógica de por qué Harry había visto a los dementores y lo había sentido todo tan claro.

- Ummmm... creo que hay algo que no habíamos pensado -dijo de pronto Ginny- ¿Cómo van a poder bajar las chicas si no tienen capa de invisibilidad? ¡Filch las puede pillar en cualquier momento!

Tenía razón. ¿Cómo habían pasado por alto algo tan importante?

- Ron, saca el Mapa de los Merodeadores, a ver dónde están -exclamó Harry angustiado. Confiaba en que con ellas allí y sus tres amigos le sería más fácil enfrentarse a los dementores que se acercaban y temía que no pudiesen bajar o que las pillasen por su culpa.

- Míralas, están aquí, aquí y ... aquí. Siguen en sus habitaciones -las motitas con el nombre de las siete chicas recorrían una pequeña parte del mapa pero de pronto Ron casi gritó- Pero... esto... ¿qué es esto? ¡Tres de ellas han saltado por la ventana! -exclamó asustado.

- ¡Ron, calla! ¡Vas a despertar a todo el castillo! -le regañó Ginny tapándole la boca. Efectivamente, en el mapa, tres de las motas aparecían como si hubiesen salido por la ventana, al resto se las veía bajando por las escaleras.

- ¿Cómo van a saltar por la ventana? -inquirió Hermione- No seas absurdo. Ni siquiera tienen las escobas allí -comentó mientras cogía el mapa para verlo mejor. Pero Ron tenía razón. Hermione ahogó un grito y le señaló a Harry el mapa para que lo comprobase. Dos segundos más tarde, una lechuza de color claro, un cuervo negro y una hermosa águila se posaron cerca de donde ellos estaban. Ginny se dio cuenta y señaló.

- Mirad... ¡son ellas! ¡Son animagas! -rió ante la cara de los chicos.

- Pero ¿qué dices, Ginny? -espetó Ron observando a las aves recién llegadas- Es una lechuza, un cuervo y un águila, simplemente.

-Sí, claro, como hoy es la noche internacional de las aves, han quedado para celebrarlo, ¿no?

Todos se quedaron mirando a las tres aves que se habían posado en un árbol cercano. Cuál fue su sorpresa, cuando vieron cómo por el fondo se acercaban dos gatos, uno callejero y otro negro, un conejo negro de cola blanca y un perro color canela. Todos los animales observaban al grupo que los miraban sorprendidos. De pronto, una suave luz azulada fue desprendiendose de cada uno de los animales, saliendo de su interior. La luz se fue haciendo cada vez más intensa hasta el punto que molestaba a la vista. Cuando Harry y compañía pudieron abrir los ojos, comprobaron que Ginny tenía razón: allí estaban las siete chicas.

- ¿Animagos? Pero... no me lo puedo creer. Pero ¿cómo? Si vosotras no sois... bueno... no sois... ¡de familia de magos! -dijo el pelirrojo atropelladamente- No lo comprendo... ¡animagos!  
- Cualquiera que aprenda a transformarse puede ser animago, no hace falta que su familia sea sangre limpia -explicó Hermione sonriente.

-Pero ellas son... y yo no...

- Ay, Ron, tú siempre tan envidioso -le reprochó su hermana.

- Bueno, creo que estamos aquí para algo más que para averiguar por qué Ron no es animago -terminó Hermione con la conversación- aunque a veces parece tan torpe como un hurón.

Las chicas se acercaron al grupo.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre? -preguntó Brabra. Hermione les explicó lo que le había pasado a Harry.

-¿Dementores? ¿Que vienen dementores? -se sorprendió Circe- ¿Pero cómo puede ser? ¿Por qué?

Su voz denotaba temor. Realmente todos sentían miedo. Los dementores ya habían estado una vez en Hogwarts pero ahora eran ellos quienes tenían que enfrentarlos.

- Harry, ¿por qué no pedimos ayuda? -sugirió Inqui- Si van a aparecer tantos como dices, nos vendría bien una manita extra.

Harry se quedó pensativo. Tenía razón, lo lógico era pedir ayuda pero sentía que aquello era algo que tenía que resolver por su cuenta. No sabía cómo exactamente pero estaba seguro de que Voldemort estaba detrás de todo. Pero también se dio cuenta de que no podía arrastrar a aquellas personas que en ese momento le miraban, sólo por querer hacer las cosas a su manera.

- Mirad, lo siento, no debí pediros ayuda -comenzó a decir observándolas a todas- Entiendo que no queráis estar en esta situación y no os reprocharé absolutamente nada que os vayáis.

- Harry, te dijimos que te ayudaríamos y lo haremos -aseguró Aloho- No dudes de nosotras.

- Harry... - llamó Ron.

- Pero no quiero poneros en peligro y os estoy poniendo -se angustió Harry- Tenía que haber pensado mejor las cosas.

- Harry... -repitió Ron nervioso, tirando de su túnica.

- ¿Qué, Ron? -preguntó cansinamente ante la insistencia. Ron señaló con una mano temblorosa hacía la parte del lago. Unas sombras se acercaban flotando sin tocar la superficie oscura del agua.

- Ya están aquí... -dijo Nigriv en un susurro.

Se quedaron paralizados. Las sombras habían llegado a tierra y se ahora se las veía bien. Era un grupo muy numeroso, doscientos, quizás más, la vista no llegaba a abarcarlos a todos. Medían casi tres metros de alto y vestian una túnica sucia, raída y gris que ondeaba en el aire. No se les veia la cara que llevaban tapada por una capucha.

- Bueno, vamos a ello -susurró Harry, suspirando, pero tratando de imponer la mayor firmeza y seguridad a sus palabras- Si alguien duda, está a tiempo.

- No -dijeron todos al unísono.

Todos se alinearon y se acercaron hacia donde aquellos seres se encontraban. Conforme andaban, iban notando sus efectos: el frío comenzó a apoderarse de ellos y un sentimiento extraño les invadía. Las chicas no habían visto nunca a un dementor tan cerca. La visión era espeluznante. Cuando llegaron a una distancia prudencial, se pararon. Los dementores no se habían movido desde que pisaron tierra.

- Vamos, ya sabéis, pensamiento alegre -recordó Hermione, sintiendo cómo Brabra temblaba a su lado.

Todos levantaron sus varitas. Pero parecía que esa había sido la señal para que los dementores comenzaran a acercarse. Avanzaban hacía ellos lentamente. El grupo de jóvenes comenzó a decir el hechizo.

- ¡Expecto patronum! -se oía en mitad de la noche. Pero de las varitas apenas salía un poco de humo plateado.

- ¡Venga, concentraos! -gritó Aloho. Era difícil conseguir un pensamiento lo suficientemente alegre en aquella situación. Hasta a Harry, que era quien más patronus había hecho en su vida comparado con los que estaban allí reunidos, le estaba costando. Los dementores se estaban acercando y aún no habían conseguido nada.

- Por favor, por favor, piensa algo alegre -se decía Circe.

De pronto, un ciervo plateado salió galopando de la varita de Harry. Y seguidamente, Hermione y Ginny también lo consiguieron.

- ¡Vamos, podéis hacerlo! -gritó el chico. Era sorprendente ver cómo los patronus hasta ahora conseguidos embestían a los dementores, pero eran muchos y necesitaban más fuerza. Con mucho esfuerzo, la pantera de Aloho, el oso de Brabra y la vaca plateada que había conjurado Circe, aparecieron. Pero aún faltaban patronus.

- Es horroroso... no puedo -sollozó Mahe. Tenía tanto miedo que estaba bloqueada.

- ¡Sí que puedes! -le gritó Nigriv que veía como una loba blanca de aspecto fiero salía de la varita. Mahe hizo un gran esfuerzo y por fin vio como aparecía un caballo plateado que levantó sus patas delanteras y se dirigió galopando hacía los seres.

Al rato, Ron consiguió el suyo. Los dementores que aún no habían sido abatidos por los patronus conjurados seguían acercándose. Y precisamente, se acercaban a quienes aún no lo habían conseguido: Inqui y Missi.

- No... no... no...- repetía Inqui una y otra vez. El resto del grupo estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para mantener a sus patronus. Las dos chicas podían ver cómo unas putrefactas manos se estiraban hacia ellas. La concentración a la que habían llegado sus compañeros parecía que no les hacía ver lo que estaba pasando. Se acercaban. Podían sentirlos. Estaban paralizadas...

De pronto, se escuchó una voz:

- ¡Potter!

Nadie se atrevía a mirar pero todos reconocieron la voz. Era la profesora McGonagall. Aloho intentó mirar un segundo y gritó:

- ¡Son McGonagall, Snape y Flitwick!

Escucharon que los tres profesores gritaban el conjuro y tres formas plateadas cruzaron entre el grupo, embistiendo a los dementores que había más cercanos a Inqui y Missi. Al dejar de notar tan excesivamente la presión de los dementores, las dos chicas recobraron la consciencia de lo que estaba pasando.

- ¡Vamos, Missi! -gritó Inqui- ¡Podemos hacerlo!

Y acto seguido, un águila y un perro plateado, como sus formas de animagas, salieron de las varitas de las chicas.

Todos los patronus estaban recorriendo las zonas ajardinadas llevándose a los dementores por delante. Al cabo de unos minutos, que parecieron horas y cuando parecía que nunca iba a terminar la pesadilla, los dementores habían desaparecido. Los patronus se fueron acercando a sus respectivos dueños como para recibir una despedida de ellos y se fueron evaporando. Los chicos estaban totalmente rendidos. Nunca recordaban haber realizado un esfuerzo tan impresionante.

- ¡Albus! ¿Qué haces aquí abajo? -gritó la profesora McGonagall.

Todos se giraron. Dumbledore bajaba con trabajo las escalinatas de la entrada con su varita en mano.

- Minerva, debiste llamarme -protestó molesto- Nunca he consentido que los dementores entraran en los terrenos de Hogwarts y no lo iba a consentir ahora.

- Pero sabes que no estás bien. -dijo tristemente la profesora, acercándose presurosa hacia él- No hubieras resistido tu exposición a los dementores tal y como estás.

Se acercaron a él. Realmente se le veía débil. Su barba blanca parecía aún más blanca si eso era posible.

- Tranquilo, Dumbledore -animó el profesor Flitwick- Ya está todo solucionado.

- Potter y sus amigos creían que podían hacerlo ellos solos pero... -las palabras de Snape fueron interrumpidas por la profesora McGonagall.

-... pero han demostrado más valor del que esperábamos y efectivamente han conseguido llevarlo a cabo. Nosotros solo hemos intervenido al final -apresuró a decir la mujer.

Harry estaba seguro de que Snape iba a decir "pero si no llega a ser por nosotros, no salen de ésta".

- Vamos, será mejor que vayamos a las cocinas a comer un poco de chocolate -sugirió Flitwick- Nos vendrá bien a todos.

- Sí, y tú, Albus, por favor, regresa a tu habitación y recuéstate -ordenó McGonagall cogiendo a Dumbledore por un brazo- Te ayudaré a llegar.  
- ¿Chocolate? -le susurró Aloho a Nigriv- ¡Ups! Espero que Dobby no acabara con las provisiones.

Todos se dirigieron a las cocinas. Se sentaron en una larga mesa y los elfos que en ese momento estaban allí, les prepararon en un momento todo tipo de postres y dulces llenos de chocolate. McGonagall había acompañado al profesor Dumbledore a su habitación y Snape ni siquiera tuvo intención de bajar con ellos. El pequeñito profesor Flitwick era el único que se quedó con los chicos.

- Profesor, ¿podemos preguntarle algo? -se aventuró Circe.

- Dígame, señorita.

Todos se miraron. Tenían en mente la misma pregunta pero ninguno se atrevía a hablar.

- ¿Qué le ocurre al profesor Dumbledore? - terminó preguntando Brabra.

El profesor Flitwick los miró. Tenía que haber supuesto que querrían saber qué ocurría después de haber visto cómo estaba el director. Desde hacía días, no bajaba por el castillo.

- Veréis -comenzó mirándolos- los magos tienen una vida larga, a veces muy larga. Pero no son inmortales. ¿No os habéis preguntado por qué han existido magos y brujas que han vivido tantísimos años? Tiene una razón: a algunos magos, el destino les encomienda que realicen una función y seguirán viviendo aunque sobrepasen las leyes de la naturaleza mágica mientras no terminen lo que se les destinó, pero cuando lo realizan, mueren.

Se quedaron callados y muy quietos ¿Qué estaba intentando explicar el profesor? ¿Que Dumbledore se estaba muriendo?

- El profesor Dumbledore tiene más años de los que os podáis imaginar. Y el destino le encargó realizar una función muy importante: preparar a su sucesor como un mago poderoso, ya que éste tendría que combatir con la maldad personificada en otro mago.

Todos miraron a Harry. Éste notó como le subía el color a las mejillas y se le retorcía el estómago. El profesor Flitwick se dió cuenta y continuó:

- La única función que a Dumbledore le quedaba por realizar está llegando a su fin. Por eso se encuentra ya así.

Harry no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Si al hablar del "sucesor" se estaba refiriendo a él, él no se encontraba preparado. Necesitaba aún de la ayuda del director, de su sabiduría, de sus consejos.

- Bueno, jóvenes, será mejor que os vayáis a vuestras habitaciones -dijo de pronto el profesor- Es muy tarde y mañana tenéis clase.

Poco a poco se fueron levantando. Las palabras del profesor Flitwick resonaban en sus oídos. Todos estaban convencidos de que se había referido a Harry y Voldemort al hablar de los magos poderosos. Pero Harry no lo veía tan claro. Al contrario, se estremecía al pensar que tuviera que enfrentarse a Voldemort sin el respaldo de Dumbledore. Pero un pensamiento lo estremeció aún más. ¿Sería que el duelo final se acercaba?

Las chicas se despidieron de los Gryffindors cuando llegaron a las escaleras.

-Hace frío -dijo Inqui estremeciéndose.

-Es verdad, está el ambiente helado -contestó Brabra- Pero será que lo notamos más por el mal rato que hemos pasado fuera.

Subieron escaleras arriba. Les preocupaba todo lo que les había contado el profesor Flitwick que contrastaba con la sensación de satifacción que les producía el haber derrotado a los dementores. Aunque conformen andaban esa satisfacción cada vez era menor, se sentían... tristes.

Pero lo peor no había llegado. Ni los profesores, ni los alumnos que esa noche habían estado luchando se habían dado cuenta que un grupo de dementores había entrado dentro del castillo...


	5. Capítulo 5: Efectos indeseables

_Aviso a quien lea (eeoo! hay alguien ahí?), este capítulo es un poco triste porque tenía que ser así y antes de poner en boca de alguna de las almas alguna experiencia triste, no me parecía bien, fue mi personaje quien tuvo que hablar. Pero sólo es un poquito, a partir de ahora es cuando empieza lo bueno... _

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Efectos indeseables**

Apenas durmieron esa noche. Las emociones que habían vivido hacía unas horas a las afueras del castillo las mantenían tensas. Además, un ambiente frío, casi helado se notaba en las habitaciones.

- Qué mal lo he pasado esta noche -mumuró Circe restregándose los ojos- Bueno, el ratito que he podido dormir.

- Yo también, pero es que estoy helada. ¿Se habrán roto las calderas? -preguntó Brabra arrebujándose entre las mantas.

- Ni idea, pero yo me voy a la sala común a la chimenea -comentó Nigriv levántandose- A ver si me caliento un poquito. Aloho ¿te vienes?

- Sí, voy también.

Las dos chicas bajaron a la sala común. El fuego estaba encendido y parecía que no era a las únicas que se les había ocurrido la idea. Ya había algunos alumnos de segundo sentados ante la chimenea. Nadie hablaba. El silencio era lo único que se escuchaba en el ambiente junto al crepitar de las llamas. Y aún así, se notaba el frío, mucho frío.

Rato después, las cuatro Hufflepuff se reunieron, como de costumbre, con las dos Ravenclaws para bajar a desayunar. Se saludaron con desgana.

- Hoy estoy "ploff" -dijo Nigriv, una expresión que usaba cuando se encontraba mal.

- ¿"Ploff"? -se extrañó Inqui ante la expresión- Si significa q estás apática, entonces yo también estoy "ploff".

- Es extraño... yo también me siento... no sé, rara... triste -confirmó Mahe. Se miraron sin entender qué podía ser.

- Quizá sea un efecto retardado del enfrentamiento con los dementores anoche -comentó Aloho pensativa- Y por eso nos sentimos así, porque yo también me siento extraña.

- Puede ser... pero no me gusta sentirme así... -se estremeció Circe- y encima este frío...

- Habrá que ir bajando, ¿no? -propuso Brabra desganada- Aunque no tengo ni ganas de desayunar

Se encaminaron al Gran Comedor. Como cada día Missi estaba en la puerta esperándolas.

- ¿Has dormido algo? -le preguntó Circe.

- Casi nada y no me he levantado muy bien.

- ¿No te sentirás... triste o algo así, no? -tanteó Aloho. Missi la miró con sorpresa. Era así como se sentía y no sabía por qué.

- Pues la verdad es que sí, estoy...

-... ploff -terminó de decir Inqui.

Cruzaron las puertas y se quedaron extrañadas. El ambiente en el Gran Comedor no era el habitual. No había risas ni jaleo por parte de los alumnos. Se podría decir que hasta la gran mayoría estaba en silencio. Algo estaba pasando.

-Entiendo que nos podamos sentir mal por lo de anoche pero... ¿y el resto de la gente? -preguntó Brabra extrañada.

Sin apenas desayunar se fueron cada una a sus clases. Si una clase de Historia de la Magia con el profesor Binns resultaba aburrida con tanta revolución de goblins y gigantes, con el ánimo que tenían, se hacía insufrible.

Durante el almuerzo hablaron con Harry, Ron y Hermione de cómo se sentían. Ellos estaban exactamente igual. Y así siguieron durante todo el día, y al día siguiente y al otro...

- A lo mejor, como hubo tantos dementores aquella noche, consiguieron deprimir al colegio entero -opinó Ron, una tarde mientras estaban sentados en la escalera de mármol- No me importaría que Snape se cogiera una baja por depresión y nos dejara unos días tranquilos sin clase.

- Ron, me siento tan apática que no tengo ganas ni de replicarte -le dijo Hermione. Harry callaba.

- ¿Hablando mal de los profesores, Weasley? -se escuchó una voz a su espalda- Voy a tener que decírselo al profesor Snape -Ron lo miró. Hizo un gesto de resignación y le dio la espalda. Era verdaderamente extraño: parecía que todo el colegio, alumnos, profesores incluso fantasmas, se hallaban sumidos en una apatía total, todos excepto algunos alumnos de Slytherin... - Weasley, te estoy hablando -espetó Malfoy bruscamente.

- Y yo ya te he oído pero no tengo ganas de contestarte. Sé que debería decirte chivato pero ni ganas tengo. ¡Uy! si ya te lo he dicho -dijo Ron poniendo cara de sorpresa.

- ¡Bah! Crabbe, Goyle, vámonos -contestó el rubio Slytherin mirándolo con desprecio.

- Estaba buscando provocarte -dijo Hermione mientras apoyaba su cabeza en la barandilla- Parece que no se atreve a meterse con Harry, vaya que le dé otro puñetazo.

- ¿Insinuas que yo no podría pegarle? -replicó el pelirrojo.

- Pues lo mismo eso cree -dijo Hermione pasivamente.

- ¡Basta! -gritó Harry- No cambiáis ni aunque os sintais apáticos. No tengo ganas de escucharos. Me voy a dar una vuelta.

Harry los dejó sentados en las escaleras y salió al exterior. Por extraño que pareciera, el frío era menos intenso allí que en el interior del castillo. Vio a lo lejos que las siete chicas estaban sentadas en el patio. Su intención era estar solo. Llevaba días pensando en lo que el profesor Flitwick les había dicho en las cocinas: "_El destino le encargó realizar una función muy importante: preparar a su sucesor como un mago poderoso, ya que éste tendría que combatir con la maldad personificada en otro mago._" Suspiró y volvió a mirar donde estaban las chicas y de pronto, sintió ganas de ir a hablar con ellas.

- Hola Harry -saludó Inqui.

- Hola -contestó. Las demás le saludaron con un gesto de la cabeza, con la mano o con una leve sonrisa, todas desganadas.

- ¿Cómo estás? -le preguntó Mahe- Se te ve cansado.

Harry la miró en silencio y luego a las demás. Ya había confiado en ellas como el día que las vió entrenando a Quidditch y sabía que ahora podía volver a hacerlo.

- No estoy bien. Pero no sólo yo. Vosotras tampoco, ni Ron ni Hermione, nadie. Todo el colegio está raro -dijo el chico con voz cansada- y no entiendo por qué.

-Bueno, todo el colegio, no -aclaró Missi- Lo estábamos comentando ahora mismo. En mi casa, hay gente que se les vé muy bien.

- Y son precisamente los alumnos familia de mortífagos -apuntó Brabra- Es todo tan extraño.

- Sí, estas pocas ganas de hacer nada... -dijo Aloho- y ese frío tan gélido en el colegio... No es normal

-¿Has vuelto a soñar cosa extrañas o a tener viajes astrales? -preguntó Nigriv.

- Sueño todas las noches pero no sé qué es -se detuvo pensativo- Me veo en el sueño, sin apenas poder moverme, tirado en el suelo y algo me rodea, creo que son personas pero no lo distingo bien, y de repente veo entre lo que me rodea que viene una luz verde hacia donde estoy y... entonces me despierto. Es el mismo sueño todas las noches.

-¿Qué significará? -se extrañó Circe.

- No lo sé pero la sensación es una de las cosas más angustiosas que he sentido -confirmó Harry temblándole la voz.

Los días pasaron y a la apatía y el desánimo, se unieron una sensanción triste. No había nadie en todo el castillo a quien se le escuchase reír. Incluso Peeves ignoraba a los alumnos y había dejado de reírse de ellos. Tanto alumnos como profesores estaban deprimidos, sensibles. Y lo peor es que seguían sin saber cuál era el motivo.

- Vi a la profesora McGonagall en el pasillo -comentó Circe susurrando, una tarde en la biblioteca- Y escuché que le decía a la profesora Sprout que Dumbledore había empeorado. Que este ambiente extraño que rodea al colegio lo hacía sentir peor. Pobrecito.

- Lo que no entiendo es por qué no hacen algo para descubrir qué está pasando en el colegio -protestó Nigriv en voz baja.

- Yo escuché hablar algo de eso a la profesora Sinistra -explicó Aloho- Al parecer han intentando hacer un conjuro evocador para descubrir la causa y salieron unas presencias por el castillo pero cuando fueron a mirar no encontraron nada. Lo han repetido bastantes veces pero el resultado es el mismo. Están seguros de que debe haber algo en el castillo pero no saben qué ni saben como enfrentarlo. Suena a magia oscura, ¿verdad?

-¡SSSShhhhhh! -siseo la Señora Pince mirándolas.

- Mejor que nos vayamos fuera, o en breve nos vuelven a echar.

Salieron de la biblioteca y fueron al Gran Comedor a buscar a Inqui, Missi y Mahe. Allí estaban con sus libros delante pero sin hacer nada. Inqui garabateaba en un pergamino. Missi daba vueltas a una pluma entre los dedos y Mahe tenía la mirada perdida en algún punto de la mesa.

- Mal, ¿no? -preguntó Nigriv.

- Ya ves -contestó Missi.

La tristeza les embargaba y no sabían por qué. Se mantuvieron en silencio. Todas se quedaron absortas en sus propios pensamientos. Hacía días que los recuerdos de situaciones vividas por ellas o por los suyos, resonaban dentro de sus cabezas con más fuerza que nunca, las abrumaban: malas experiencias, dolorosas situaciones... Eran recuerdos que normalmente vivían en ellas porque habían formado parte de su vida, pero solían ser recuerdos mudos. Ahora, les hablaban a voces y las torturaban. El sentirse así las debilitaba tanto físicamente como psíquicamente, las hacía débiles y vulnerables, las convertía en víctimas fáciles...

De pronto, Mahe se levantó y salió corriendo del Comedor. Las demás la miraron y Nigriv salió trás ella.

- ¿Qué te pasa? -le preguntó cuando la alcanzó.

- Uf, no lo aguanto. Llevo noches soñando con la gente que se me ha ido. Los veo y no puedo acercarme a ellos. Y cuando consigo llegar a donde están, los abrazo pero están fríos como el hielo -se detuvo un instante y suspiró- Entonces, me despierto -las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas- No puedo evitar acordarme de ellos, no me puedo sacar de la cabeza sus momentos finales. Les echo mucho de menos -lloró un rato en silencio, mientras Nigriv intentaba consolarla- Bah, no te preocupes -dijo al cabo de un rato secándose las lágrimas, al ver la cara preocupada de su amiga- Sabes que lloro con cualquier cosa.

- Es normal que llores. Unos recuerdos así no son cualquier cosa, Mahe. Los viviste y lo pasaste muy mal. Y ahora estás volviendo a revivirlos aunque sea en tu mente -comentó Nigriv sentándose junto a ella- A mí me está pasando lo mismo con mis momentos malos. Y creo que a todas. Anoche escuché cómo una de las chicas lloraba también en su cama.

- Vamos a volvernos locas -musitó Mahe apesadumbrada.

Entonces, vieron a Harry que bajaba las escaleras. Mahe se secó bien las lágrimas, ya que no le gustaba que la vieran llorar.

- ¿Qué tal, chicas? -preguntó el muchacho al llegar a ellas pero de pronto, se fijó en la Ravenclaw- Mahe, ¿has estado llorando?

- No... emmm -lo que menos ganas tenía Mahe era de parecerse a Cho Chang pero no creyó que pudierar disimular mucho- Bueno... sí, creo que no puedo negarlo por la cara que debo tener, no?

- Tú tampoco te ves muy bien que digamos -comentó Nigriv.

Harry asintió con pesadez. Eran días los que llevaba recordando a sus padres, a Sirius, los momentos en que había estado a punto de morir... y eso le mortificaba, haciéndole sentir débil.

- Harry, esto no es normal, cómo nos estamos sintiendo todos -se estremció Nigriv- Es como si hubiese un ejército de dementores metidos en Hogwarts.

- Lo sé. Parece que los profesores hicieron un conjuro de algún tipo y salieron unas presencias pero no han podido encontrarlas.

- Sí, eso escuchó Aloho.

- ¿Tú que crees que puede ser, Harry? -preguntó Mahe.

Harry estaba seguro que Voldemort estaba detrás de todo. Sabía que los dementores se habían ido a su lado y que hubiesen aparecido en Hogwarts la noche que lucharon contra ellos en los terrenos del castillo, había sido por orden suya. Estaba seguro. Lo que no entendía era qué táctica estaba utilizando. De repente, se llevó la mano a la cicatriz.

- Aaaaah, ¡aaah! -gritó.

- Harry, ¡Harry! ¿qué te pasa? -preguntó asustada Mahe.

- ¡AAahhh! ¡Me duele! ¡Aaaaahhhh! -gritó Harry desesperado. Pocas veces antes le había dolido tanto, casi como si se le partiera el craneo en dos. Ante los gritos del chico, la gente empezó a salir del Gran Comedor.

- ¿Qué hacemos? - dijo Nigriv angustiada.

Las demás chicas habían salido también del Comedor y corrieron hasta donde estaban. Harry seguía gritando de dolor.

- ¿Qué pasa? -exclamó Brabra -¿La cicatriz? -preguntó temerosa. Mahe y Nigriv asintieron. Intentaron levantar a Harry pero éste no podía con su cuerpo. Estaba temblando. De pronto, el chico dejó de gritar y apartó la mano de la cara, levantando la vista lentamente. Se quedó mirando al frente todavía con una expresión de extremo dolor en su rostro pero parecía que veía algo.

-¿Qué pasa, Harry? ¿qué pasa? -preguntó Missi nerviosa.

Miraban hacia donde él dirigía su vista pero no había nada. Sólo una pared.

- Harry, ¿qué ves? - preguntaban. Todos estaban asustados. El rostro de Harry era una mezcla de dolor, sorpresa y miedo. Mucho miedo. Y entonces, de pronto y en un susurro, dijo:

- Veo a Voldemort.


	6. Capítulo 6: ¿Alucinación o realidad?

_Gracias Lupinremus por el review :) Que ilusión que alguien esté leyendo el fic! espero que te siga gustando lo que sigue..._

* * *

**Capítulo 6: ¿Alucinación o realidad?   
**  
- ¿Co... cómo? -preguntó Inqui sorprendida, que se acababa de acercar a él- ¿Que ves a...?

Todas miraron hacia la pared que miraba Harry pero no veían nada. Harry parecía no reaccionar, estaba absorto y tremendamente pendiente de lo que, al parecer, veía.

- Debe ser por el dolor -comentó Brabra nerviosa y añadió no muy convencida- Estará teniendo una alucinación... ¿no?

Pero Harry no tenía ninguna visión. Allí, ante él, estaba la figura de un hombre alto, con túnica negra que le miraba. Un hombre que era el responsable de la muerte de sus padres, de la muerte de Cedric y en cierta forma, de la muerte de Sirius.

- ¡Harry! ¿No te alegras de verme? -preguntó una voz fría- ¿O es que no te han enseñado modales y no sabes que es de mala educación mirar así sin saludar?

Harry no podía articular palabra. Pero sabía que no estaba soñando, que no era una alucinación. Que la visión de aquel ser malvado era real. Los ojos de serpiente de Voldemort lo miraban fíjamente. Su rostro calavérico y blanco expresaba satisfacción ante la impresión del muchacho.

- No, Harry, no soy ninguna visión como están diciendo tus amiguitas. Soy real.

_"¿Pero entonces, por qué no pueden verlo ellas?"_ se preguntó Harry. Si estaba ahí mismo, ahí delante, ¡a pocos metros de todos ellos!

- Te voy a responder a la pregunta que estás haciéndote -comenzó a decir como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos- No pueden verme... porque estoy dentro de tu mente. Físicamente, no estoy ahí... pero sí ves mi imagen proyectada frente a tí -aseguró y con deleite repitió- Soy real... oh, sí lo soy.

Harry escuchaba el murmullo de la gente a su alrededor pero no entendía nada de lo que estaban diciendo. Sus cinco sentidos estaban impulsados por una fuerza que le hacía no poder dejar de estar pendientes del mago que había frente a él. Era como si Voldemort le estuviese obligando a no desviar su atención.

- Veo que estás triste, Potter -susurró con voz que aparentaba lástima- y veo que tus compañeros también lo están -enseguida transformó su expresión en una de total satisfacción- Mis nuevos aliados, los dementores, han hecho un buen trabajo. Por muchos conjuros que han intentado los profesores no han podido localizarlos. ¿Cómo lo iban a hacer, si los hechicé y les concedí la invisibilidad? -sonrió y exclamó con satisfacción- Aaaah, ¡soy fantástico!

Harry entendió por qué estaba todo el colegio sumido en esa depresión. Si había un grupo de dementores invisibles rondando por allí, no era de extrañar cómo se estaban sintiendo. De pronto, Voldemort se puso serio. Sus ojos eran pura maldad.

- Potter, el día ha llegado. Te reto a duelo. Tú y yo. Solos. Ni mis mortífagos, ni tus amiguitos. Un duelo a muerte, mago a... mago. Estoy harto de que un niño consiga retrasar mis planes y me ponga obstáculos en todo lo que deseo -aseguró mirándolo con desprecio- Pero te advierto: no-digas-nada-a-nadie. Si me llega la menor sospecha de que has ido a pedir ayuda a tus amiguitas o al viejo, el trabajo que han comenzado mis dementores continuará. Estando tan tristes y débiles como están todos -volvió a poner la cara de pena- quizá... hasta les guste morir. ¡Y es todo un colegio! ¡Mmmm... qué emoción! -y lanzó una fuerte carcajada.

El corazón de Harry iba salírsele del pecho. Su respiración era agitada. ¿Cómo podía existir alguien tan despiadado? Voldemort seguía riéndose y en menos de un segundo, volvió a adoptar una expresión siniestra.

- Ya lo sabes, Potter. La vida de tu querido colegio está en tus manos. Y no creas que podrás engañarme. Mis dementores siguen aquí y me tienen bien informado -expresó con orgullo- Duelo a muerte, Potter. Mañana por la noche. En el Bosque Prohibido. Cuando la luna se torne roja.

Y diciendo ésto, desapareció.

- Potter, ¡Potter!

Harry notó que alguien estaba frente a él. Cuando consiguió enfocar la cara que le miraba, vió que era la profesora McGonagall que le zarandeaba por los hombros.

- ¡Potter! ¿Me oyes? Por Merlín y todos los brujos, ¡avisad a la señora Pomfrey! -gritó la profesora.

Harry parpadeó. Aún sentía su corazón desbocado pero iba dándose cuenta de dónde estaba y quien había a su alrededor.

- Profesora... - musitó.

- ¡Ay, gracias al cielo! Potter, ¿qué te ha pasado? No reaccionabas, estabas como en trance -le explicó con gran preocupación la mujer- ¿Cómo te encuentras? Vamos ahora mismo a la enfermería.

- Estoy... estoy bien -susurró débilmente. Sin querer se llevó la mano a la cicatriz que aún le ardía. Las chicas estaban junto a él temblando de miedo. Nunca le habían visto en una situación semejante, aunque conocían todas las que había sufrido.

- Harry -llamó la profesora McGonagall por su nombre- tus compañeras me han dicho que dijiste que veías a... -se acercó y en un tono apenas audible para que ninguno de los curiosos que estaban allí lo escuchase dijo- Voldemort.

El chico abrió los ojos. Era consciente de lo que acababa de pasar y recordaba perfectamente las palabras del mago siniestro: _"Te lo advierto: no- digas-nada-a-nadie"_. Sabía que no podía confirmarles lo que había visto y mucho menos lo que iba a suceder al día siguiente. Les pondría en peligro a todos.

- ¿Yo? No... no recuerdo... Sería por el dolor, que... tuve una alucinación -dijo al recordar de pronto que eso era lo último que había escuchado que decían a su alrededor. La profesora le miró no muy convencida.

- ¿Seguro? -Harry asintió con la cabeza- Bueno... está bien. Habrá sido por el dolor. Pero ahora vamos a la enfermería. La señora Pomfrey tiene que verte.

- No, me encuentro bien, en serio. Ya se me ha pasado.

- Nada de eso. Vamos a la enfermería.

- ¡Me encuentro bien! -replicó de nuevo molesto, agobiándose ante su insistencia- Sólo necesito... salir y que me de el aire.

- De acuerdo -contestó resignada ante su tozudez- Pero que te acompañe alguien. No quiero encontrarte tirado por el suelo desmayado la próxima vez que te vea.

- ¡No! -exclamó pero dándose cuenta de que su tono de voz había sido demasiado brusco, rectificó- No hace falta, profesora. De verdad. Me encuentro bien y... necesito estar solo.

Y diciendo esto se puso en pie ligeramente mareado y cruzó a grandes zancadas el vestíbulo.

- Venga, ¡todo el mundo fuera! -gritó la profesora- Aquí no ha pasado nada, ni hay nada que ver. ¿Qué haceis aquí mirando? Vamos, fuera o empezaré a quitar puntos a vuestras casas.

- Pregunta qué hacemos aquí mirando, ¡jajaja! El circo que monta Potter cara cortada cada vez que la cicatriz le hace cosquillas. ¡Payaso! -se escuchó que alguien decía.

- Diez puntos menos para Slytherin, señor Malfoy -dijo la profesora McGonagall que le había escuchado- Y debería tener más respeto por sus compañeros porque a veces, bueno, prácticamente siempre habla de lo que no sabe, joven -le espetó la estricta profesora, mirándolo fíjamente.

Malfoy le lanzó una dura mirada y sin decir nada más subió las escaleras acompañado de sus inseparables Crabbe y Goyle. Las chicas observaron a la profesora.

- Ya era hora de que alguien le dijese a Malfoy cuatro cosas -sonrió Circe. La profesora le devolvió levemente la sonrisa y guiñando disimuladamente, comenzó a dirigirse al Comedor.

Las siete chicas se quedaron allí sentadas en las escaleras, aún temblorosas.

- Ha sido horroroso... -dijo Brabra aún temblando- ¡No reaccionaba!

- Lo que no entiendo qué es lo que ha podido pasar para que dijese que veía a Voldemort -comentó Missi mirando hacia la pared donde rato antes había aparecido la imagen del mago oscuro.

- No sé, yo tampoco lo entiendo pero es que donde miraba... no había nada -repuso Inqui extrañada, fijando su vista también un momento donde había estado mirando el chico. Entonces se volvió de nuevo hacia sus compañeras- ¿Vosotras notasteis alguna cosa extraña?

- Nada, estábamos hablando y de pronto empezó a gritar y a llevarse las manos a la cicatriz y lo demás es lo que habeis visto -explicó Nigriv aún impresionada, sin entender lo ocurrido.

- Y si... ¿realmente lo vio? -preguntó Mahe temerosa.

Todas se quedaron pensando. Conocían a Harry y sabían que normalmente las cosas que le ocurrían tenían una causa, un motivo.

- No creo que quiera contarnos, no sé, pero creo que no estaría de más que le vigilásemos un poco -propuso Aloho- Estar pendientes de él, ya sabéis. Esto no me da buena espina.

- Sí, creo que es lo mejor que podemos hacer. Dijimos que hasta el final con él y así será -sentenció Circe.

Al rato, vieron como Ron y Hermione bajaban corriendo por las escaleras. Habían estado en la biblioteca estudiando y acababan de enterarse. Las muchachas les explicaron todo lo que había sucedido... exceptuando que el chico había dicho que había visto a Voldemort. Sólo ellas que habían estado a su lado lo habían escuchado, nadie más. Y conociendo como eran Ron y Hermione no iba na dejar tranquilo a Harry si se enteraban. "_Vé a contárselo a Dumbledore, tienes que ir, ¡vé!"_ era como si los estuviesen escuchando.

Harry había bajado al lago. Seguía muy nervioso. La experiencia había sido aterradora porque nunca esperaba encontrarse a Voldemort en el castillo aunque fuese una proyección de su mente. Pero sabía que había ocurrido, que había sido real. _"Duelo a muerte... Tú y yo. Solos"._ No estaba dispuesto a poner en peligro a sus compañeros y profesores porque le entrase miedo y necesitase ayuda. Aquello era una cuestión entre Voldemort y él, de nadie más. La profecía así lo decía. Y el momento había llegado... aunque no se sintiese preparado. Ahora entendía por qué Dumbledore estaba tan mal. Su función con él había terminado, la batalla final se acercaba. Pero no había ninguna garantía de que él fuese a ser el vencedor de aquella lucha. Y eso le atemorizaba aún más. No por él, porque en su estado de ánimo provocado por esos dementores invisibles que ahora sabía que andaban por el castillo, ya no le importaba su vida. Los recuerdos que estaba reviviendo desde hacía días le hacían desear más la muerte que otra cosa porque en aquel otro lado, estaban sus padres y Sirius. Lo que le atemorizaba era que, si no vencía a Voldemort, sus compañeros, sus profesores, el colegio entero, caerían en manos del mago tenebroso. Y sabía que los mataría a todos.

Miró la superficie lisa del agua. Sentía miedo, pánico pero tenía que hacerlo. Lucharía. Y lo haría él solo. No pondría en peligro a nadie ni antes, por querer pedir ayuda, ni después porque intentaría vencer. _"Mañana por la noche. En el Bosque Prohibido. Cuando la luna se torne roja"._


	7. Capítulo 7: La noche llegó

**Capítulo 7: La noche llegó**

Durante la cena de aquel día, el ambiente en el Gran Comedor seguía igual de deprimente como en los días anteriores. Pero ahora Harry sabía por qué y no podía decirlo. También comprendió por qué a ciertos alumnos de Slytherin se les veía perfectamente. _"Alumnos de familia de mortífagos"_ le habían dicho las chicas. Y era verdad, todo encajaba. Los mortífagos que no habían sido apresados el día del Departamento de Misterios estarían al tanto de los planes de Voldemort y habrían avisado al resto de familias. Y seguramente, el propio Voldemort los habría inmunizado de alguna manera para que, los que serían sus futuros siervos, no sintieran los efectos de los dementores.

Como habían previsto las chicas, Ron y Hermione no dejaron de acosar a Harry. Y eso que afortunadamente no sabían toda la historia. Las chicas les veían desde sus mesas: Ron y Hermione se habían sentado una a cada lado de Harry y no dejaban de hablarle. Harry se limitaba a negar con la cabeza de vez en cuando y a pasear su tenedor por entre los spaghettis de su plato. De pronto, se levantó y salió del Comedor. Ron y Hermione le siguieron con la mirada y se quedaron asombrados por la reacción pero parecía que habían comprendido que no quería hablar y no le siguieron. En cambio las chicas se miraron: habían decidido vigilarle porque estaban seguras de que algo pasaba y no podían quedarse allí paradas, así que poco a poco, fueron levantándose y saliendo del Comedor. Tenían que hacer algo.

- ¿A dónde habrá ido? -preguntó Inqui cuando ya se encontraron todas en el vestíbulo- Tendíamos que haber salido dentrás de él en cuanto se levantó.

- ¿Y qué crees que hubieran hecho Ron y Hermione si nos ven salir a todas tras él tan descaradamente? -contradijo Missi- Hubieran venido también detrás nuestra.

- Pero ahora no sabemos hacia dónde ha ido -insistió Inqui.

- Pero ¿qué ibamos a hacer? -repitió Missi impaciente- Conseguir que vinieran ellos detrás, ¡sólo eso!

- Tranquilas, chicas -apaciguó Brabra- Estamos todas muy nerviosas.

- Es cierto, tenéis que tranquilizaros -coincidióo Mahe- Está bien que discutáis por que cada una quiera buscarle a Harry una novia y tengáis teorías y teorías para ver quién lleva razón, pero por ésto no. Debemos estar tranquilas.

- Pero, lo cierto, es que las dos han dicho una gran verdad -confirmó Aloho mirando hacia las escaleras- Hemos hecho bien en salir poco a poco para no levantar sospechas pero... hemos perdido la pista de hacia dónde ha ido Harry.

Se quedaron en silencio.

- Venga, pues hay que buscarle cómo sea -propuso Nigriv repentinamente- Tenemos que dar con él. No querrá hablar ni contarnos nada pero tenemos que comprobar que está bien. Tenemos... -calló un segundo- que seguirle porque por ahí va.

Harry bajaba por las escaleras corriendo con su Saeta de Fuego al hombro. Esperaron a verle salir por la puerta y lo siguieron. Aún no había anochecido del todo pero la luna estaba casi llena e iluminaba la zona. Vieron que se dirigía al campo de Quidditch. Se miraron, asintieron y fueron tras él a una distancia prudente para que no viera que lo seguían. No querían dejarle solo.

Harry llegó al estadio. Pasó una pierna sobre su escoba, dio una patada en el suelo y se elevó. Sentía el aire de la noche en el rostro. Le despejaba pero lo más importante es que le relajaba. No quería estar con nadie, ni hablar con nadie porque tenía mucho que contar y no podía. Así que la mejor opción era hacer lo que más le apetecía y más le gustaba: volar con su Saeta de Fuego. Vio la luna casi llena que estaba muy cerca. Se podían ver los mares lunares, los cráteres... la luna. Aquella luna que le indicaría al día siguiente cuál sería su destino. Cerró los ojos y siguió volando. No quería pensar, quería dejar su mente en blanco y olvidarse de todo lo que había pasado y de todo lo que iba a pasar. Se sentía cansado, triste, aterrado... Esos malditos dementores le habían minado las fuerzas. Pero tenía que buscarlas como fuese. En poco más de 24 horas se estaría batiendo a duelo, a vida o muerte.

Las amigas habían encontrado un sitio perfecto para ver a Harry sin que éste se percatase de su presencia. Todas le miraban con expectación. Era un buscador de Quidditch magnífico. _"El buscador más joven del siglo"_ dijeron una vez. Y allí estaba, volando por el cielo, como intentando dejar los problemas y preocupaciones atrás, con el viento. Todas sentían un afecto especial por Harry. Le consideraban más que un amigo por la magia que había llevado a sus vidas. Para Missi era una persona especial a través del cual había conocido a gente que consideraba maravillosa. Para Nigriv era alguien que le hacía reír y sentirse bien, como ella lo llamaba _"una terapia de risa anti-dementores"_. Lo mismo significaba para Aloho que aunque era bien conocida su atracción por Malfoy, no menoscababa su afecto hacia Harry. Para Inqui era una persona que le había hecho volar su imaginación y le había hecho olvidar preocupaciones y tensiones. Para Mahe, conocerle fue muy especial porque le hizo encontrar nuevas ilusiones cuando las había perdido. Para Brabra era alguien que le había abierto a un mundo que ella deseaba que se hiciese real. Y para Circe era una persona que le había sumergido en un mundo mágico.

Las siete se sentían felices de haber conocido a alguien como era Harry Potter.

Al cabo de casi una hora, Harry fue descendiendo. Las chicas, para evitar que pudiera sorprenderlas allí, fueron rápidamente hacia la puerta del castillo sin perder de vista por dónde andaba el muchacho. Cuando Harry se acercó, las vio en la entrada pero como seguía sin querer hablar, las miró brevemente y siguió andando.

- Harry... -escuchó. Sabía que estaban preocupadas por él. Y sabía que ellas había sido las únicas que le habían escuchado decir que había visto a Voldemort aquella tarde. No podía ignorarlas de esa manera. Se detuvo un momento y se volvió hacia donde se encontraban.

- Harry, ¿qué podemos hacer? -preguntó Circe tristemente.

- Nada -contestó con pesadez. Deseaba contarles y no podía, no podía...

- Pero sabes que cuentas con nosotras, ¿no? -dijo Nigriv.

- Lo sé, y de verdad que os lo agradezco de corazón... pero esta vez tengo que hacer las cosas solo.

- Pero... - intentó decir Mahe.

- No puede ser. Hay... hay cosas que... -suspiró profundamente- Tiene que ser así... Tengo que afrontar las cosas como vienen y... tiene que ser así... -repitió- Yo solo.

Su expresión era aún más triste de lo que le habían visto en días anteriores. La angustía de querer contarles y no poder, se reflejaba en su cara. Pero no iba a decir nada. Estaba seguro de que si les contaba lo más mínimo iban a querer ayudarle y no lo consentiría. Nadie más habló, con lo que volviendo a mirarlas a todas, se dio la vuelta y subió por las escaleras.

Si estaban preocupadas antes de la cena, en ese momento se sentían desesperadas. Algo pasaba o iba a pasar, de eso no había la menor duda, pero ¿qué? ¿Cómo iba a poder ayudarle si no les dejaba?.

- No me fío nada de que Harry no esté pensando hacer alguna locura. Durante el día podemos estar más pendiente de él pero ¿y cuando estemos en nuestras casas? -preguntó Missi- ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

- Eso es cierto. -afirmó Brabra- No sería la primera vez que sale a escondidas con su capa de invisibilidad de noche. Acordaos cuando nos contó que había ido al baño de los prefectos cuando estaba resolviendo uno de los enigmas del Torneo de los Tres Magos.

- Esa vez y miles más -recordó Inqui. Todas se acordaban de cada una de las veces que Harry se había saltado las normas del colegio, algo muy suyo.

- Esperad... Tengo una idea -dijo Aloho de repente- Como bien dice Missi, de noche no podemos vigilarle porque no podemos estar en la puerta de su sala común por si le da por salir -todas afirmaron- pero si hay alguien vigilando por nosotras y en caso de que se quiera "escapar" nos avise... -todas la miraban extrañadas.

- ¿A dónde quieres llegar, Aloho? -preguntó Circe extrañada- ¿Quién va a vigilar la puerta sin que levante sospechas? ¿Peeves?

- No, no, nada de eso. Peeves lo primero que haría sería gritar " Potter pipí en el pote se escapa de la sala como una bala" -canturreó Aloho. Las chicas rieron. Era agradable reír un poco entre tanto desánimo.

- ¿Entonces? -se interesó Nigriv.

- Sooty.

- ¿Sooty? -se extrañó Inqui- ¿Tu gato? No entiendo.

- ¡Claro! Él puede estar vigilando la puerta de la sala y si ve a Harry salir, ¡irá a avisarte a tí y tú a nosotras! -exclamó Mahe. Todas expresaron sorpresa y conformidad. Ya tenían vigilante para la torre de Gryffindor.

Poco después, cuando los alumnos se estaban retirando a sus salas comunes, las chicas estaban en la puerta de Hufflepuff. Aloho había salido con su gato Sooty y le decía bajito:

- Bueno, Sooty, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, ¿eh? Y si ves a la señora Norris, no hables con ella, es muy antipática.

Soltó al gato que se fue corriendo por el pasillo. Ellas se despidieron y se fueron a sus salas comunes. Iba a ser una noche larga pendiente de Sooty, de sus noticias, y de los ojos de los escudos de sus túnicas por si recibían algún aviso.

Harry no durmió nada esa noche. Afortunadamente, cuando llegó a la habitación después de haber estado volando con la Saeta, ninguno de sus compañeros se encontraba allí todavía. Así que aprovechó para echarse en la cama y disponerse a hacerse el dormido si les oía entrar. En su cabeza sólo resonaban las palabras de Voldemort, su advertencia de no decir nada, su reto al duelo. Sentía miedo, no podía evitarlo pero lo intentaría. Tenía que conseguirlo, volver a librarse de la muerte y librar así a sus compañeros. No podía condenarlos.

Amaneció un día soleado, preludio de una noche de sangre. El gato de Aloho no había ido a avisarles en ningún momento, cosa que era buena señal porque significaba que Harry había estado durmiendo. O eso creían. Le vieron durante el desayuno y las de Ravenclaw coincidieron con Gryffindor en clase de Transformaciones. En todo momento, Harry evitó cruzar la mirada con ellas. Esa tarde, fue Hufflepuff quien tuvo clase de Herbología con Gryffindor, y la actitud de Harry fue exactamente la misma: evitarlas. Se le veía nervioso, desconcentrado, absorto en sus pensamientos. Ni siquiera Ron ni Hermione le forzaban a hablar. Llegaba con el tiempo justo para comenzar las clases y se iba el primero, para no tener que pasar mucho rato con sus compañeros y no dar oportunidad de que le hablasen.

Cuando llegó la noche, las chicas habían decidido utilizar la misma táctica, que Sooty vigilase la sala común de Gryffindor. Pero el pobre gato no había dormido en toda la noche y se negaba a hacer otra vez de vigilante nocturno. Se había escondido debajo de uno de los muebles de la sala común de Hufflepuff y no conseguían sacarle de allí.

- Y ahora ¿qué hacemos? -preguntó Circe- Estamos donde ayer.

- Hay que pensar algo rápido, pronto se irán todos a sus habitaciones y ya no podremos ir merodeando por los pasillos -apresuró Nigriv mirando su reloj.

- Bueno, tenemos más gatos, ¿no? -dijo Aloho- Utilicemos otro.

- ¿Mi gato? ¿Tú crees que mi gato podría vigilar algo? -se sorprendió Circe- Si se pasa el día y la noche durmiendo. No me lo explico. Yo creo que debe ser una marmota disfrazada.

- Pues mi gato tampoco lo aconsejo -negó Nigriv- Es capaz de que pasé por allí la señora Norris e irse detrás de ella. Por muy antipática que sea.

- ¿Entonces qué hacemos? No vamos a dejar una de nuestras lechuzas allí, ¿no? A los gatos le es más fácil escabullirse y hacen menos ruido -comentó Brabra. Se quedaron pensando. El tiempo se les agotaba. Los alumnos se estaban recogiendo.

- Gato, gato... -murmuraba Mahe pero de repente miró a Aloho y bajando la voz, le dijo- Buscando gatos... ¿y tú y yo qué somos?

- Por mí sin problema -contestó la chica sonriendo al entenderla.

- Y por mí igual. Mañana tenemos Historia de la Magia a primera hora y me iba a quedar dormida de todas formas.

- Pues solucionado. Esta noche haremos guardia Mahe y yo. -confirmó Aloho- Y vosotras id concienciando a vuestras mascotas que mañana les tocará a ellos.

Era casi medianoche. Harry había cerrado el dosel de su cama para que no pudieran verle. Pero por un lateral, veía la ventana que había junto a la cama de Neville y podía observar la luna perfectamente. Estaba preparado. En cuanto escuchase que todos se habían quedado dormidos, se echaría la capa de invisibilidad por lo alto y bajaría hasta el Bosque Prohibido.

Aloho y Mahe, ya como gatos, se encontraban escondidas tras una estatua frente a la puerta de la sala común de Gryffindor. Habían quedado con el resto en que si era necesario, utilizarían desde allí mismo la forma de contacto habitual para así no perder tiempo. En el mundo de los magos, cuando un animago estaba transformado, como animal que era en ese momento, no podía hablar, pero podía comunicarse mentalmente. Y era un alivio que esto fuera así ya que si no, las chicas no aguantarían toda la noche despiertas sólo maullando. Pero no tuvieron que esperar mucho para ver que algo ocurría.

Harry escuchaba los ronquidos de Neville y Seamus y la respiración relajada de Ron. Miró hacia la luna y vio que había adquirido un tono anaranjado. _"Debo irme ya, queda poco"_ pensó. Colocó las almohadas bajo las mantas simulando que dormía en su cama por si Ron se despertaba y miraba, se echó la capa de invisibilidad por lo alto y salió de la habitación.

Aloho y Mahe, entre maullido y maullido, habían visto pasar a Peeves flotando dormido. Parecía que era el único entretenimiento que tenían. Pero de repente, oyeron un ruido: el cuadro de la Señora Gorda se estaba abriendo.

- Mira...

Como imaginaban que pasaría no vieron salir a nadie pero sabían que alguien había cruzado aquella puerta. Afortunadamente, la capa de invisibilidad no era totalmente invisible a los ojos de un felino. Harry ya lo había notado otra veces con la señora Norris y se lo había contado a las chicas pero ahora ellas eran testigos de que estaba en lo cierto. Vieron cómo Harry avanzaba hacia las escaleras.

- Tenemos que avisar a las demás -pensó Mahe. Aloho miró hacia ambos lados y cuando se aseguró que ni Peeves, ni la señora Norris, ni ningún fantasma se encontraba cerca, se transfomó de nuevo en ella misma. Sacó su varita y pronunció en voz baja el conjuro de aviso sobre su pergamino:

- ¡Comunicatem injuro!

Circe, Brabra y Nigriv estaban despiertas. Missi también. Y lo mismo le ocurría a Inqui. Las cinco vieron destellear los ojos de los escudos de las túnicas y tomaron sus pergaminos:

-¡Aparecium EP!

_"Harry ha salido. Nos vemos abajo. No tardéis"  
_  
En el pergamino que sostenía Aloho en las manos, aparecieron los escudos de Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff y Slytherin. Todas habían confirmado que habían leído el mensaje.

-Ya está. -guardó la varita y el pergamino- Vámonos -y se volvió a transformar.

La luna aún no tenía el color rojizo que avisaba del encuentro pero le quedaba poco. El momento se estaba acercando y Harry iba en camino. Voldemort le esperaba.

* * *

_Lo que las chicas piensan de Harry, lo que él significa para ellas está sacado de un juego que teníamos en el foro, en el que se preguntó "Harry Potter es para tí... " y escribí exactamente lo que realmente ellas pensaban. Fue otra forma de que se sintieran parte de la historia al ver sus propias palabras aquí._


	8. Capítulo 8: Dentro del Bosque

**Capítulo 8: Dentro del Bosque**

El Bosque Prohibido era un espacio de terreno muy extenso en el que habitaban criaturas de todo tipo y al cual, no se recomendaba acceder los alumnos para evitar los peligros que en él podían encontrar. Pero Harry se encaminaba hacia allí bajo su capa invisible. No tenía más remedio. No sabía dónde tenía que ir exactamente pero una extraña fuerza parecía guiarle, sabiendo a dónde dirigirle. El simplemente, la seguía...

Aloho y Mahe, como gatos, habían ido tras él desde que salió del castillo. El resto de las chicas, en su forma animaga, habían llegado realmente rápido y le seguían también. Iban dispersadas para que Harry no se percatase de que un grupo de animales le seguía pero aún así, todas estaban pendientes. Se dirigían como él, hacia el corazón del bosque.

- ¿Qué querrá hacer allí? -preguntó Circe, que era un conejo negro de cola blanca- No entiendo por qué querrá adentrarse a estas horas en el Bosque Prohibido.

- No lo sé -contestó Missi, el perro color canela- pero debe tener una razón poderosa para venir hasta aquí solo.

Siguieron caminando. Cada vez estaban más cerca. Inqui, el águila, se adelantó y voló sobre el límite inicial del Bosque para intentar captar algo que les diera alguna pista sobre lo que podía haber hecho a Harry ir hasta allí. Se acercó en su vuelo a Nigriv, la lechuza clara, y a Brabra, el cuervo negro:

- No se vé nada, quizá para lo que haya venido Harry hasta aquí esté más adentro.

Las dos aves batieron las alas y bajaron en su vuelo hacia donde correteaban sus amigas y les comunicaron el mensaje de Inqui.

La luna se enrojecía.

Harry había entrado en el Bosque en anteriores ocasiones pero aquella vez sabía que era la peor. Ni una araña gigante, ni cientos de centauros, ni siquiera el hermano "pequeño" de Hagrid le habían producido aquella sensación de desasosiego. Había cumplido la advertencia de Voldemort de que no dijese a nadie lo que iba a pasar esa noche para evitar que alguien se ofreciese a ayudarle. Tenía que ir solo pero... ¿iría Voldemort también solo o sería una trampa y estaría esperándole con sus mortífagos?

Sus pies seguían caminando por entre las ramas caídas como si supiesen a donde debían ir. Tras llevar un rato caminando, Harry llegó a un claro del Bosque. Extrañamente, se podía ver perfectamente el cielo desde allí cuando lo normal era que al adentrarse en el paraje, los árboles cerraran el paso a la luz del sol, la luna y las estrellas. No había nada ni nadie. Pensó que era absurdo seguir bajo la capa de invisibilidad y se la quitó. Si Voldemort estaba allí, estaba seguro que podía verle aunque estuviese cubierto por ella. Pero no había señales del mago tenebroso.

Las chicas no se habían adentrado nunca tan profundo en el bosque. Pero por lo que conocían del lugar, les pilló por sorpresa al igual que a Harry encontrar aquel espacio abierto al cielo. Todavía como animales, se fueron escondiendo tras los árboles y arbustos que se localizaban cerca de donde se encontraba Harry, y esperaron.

Harry alzó la mirada al cielo y observó la luna. Aquella luna, hacía sólo un día, había iluminado su vuelo sobre la escoba en el que se había sentido relajado. Pero ahora le avisaba de que el momento había llegado. Al igual que su cicatriz...

- Potter... -escuchó una voz fría que le habló de pronto- Me alegro que hayas decidido venir.

Harry bajó la vista y vio que Voldemort había aparecido frente a él.

- ¿Acaso lo dudabas? -inquirió el chico con petulancia. No sentía todo el valor que necesitaba para enfrentarse a Voldemort pero reunió las pocas fuerzas que los dementores le habían dejado y encaró al brujo. No iba a permitir que esta vez le tratase como a un niño porque ya no lo era.

- ¡JAJAJAJAAA! Veo que tienes genio -aprobó Voldemort riendo- Lo mismo hace esta noche más divertida.

Las chicas no podían creer lo que estaban viendo y escuchando. El propio Voldemort estaba ante sus ojos. Pero ¿por qué estaba Harry allí sin haber avisado a nadie?

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo te sientes, Harry? ¿Sigues triste? -preguntó con esa voz de lástima que tanto odiaba el chico- Te aseguro que me sigo felicitando por la idea tan estupenda de introducir a los dementores en el castillo -aseguró jactancioso- y... ¿sabes por qué lo hice? Para debilitar a todos y asegurarme que nadie, absolutamente nadie, vendría a ayudarte. Están todos tan tristes, tan decaídos... -imitó un sollozo- Eres muy dado a llevar a tus amiguitos a tus encuentros conmigo, Harry.

El chico miró alrededor. Parecía que Voldemort había cumplido su parte. No se veía a primera vista ningún mortífago. Pero sabía que el mago no iba a jugar tan limpio.

- Pero veo que has cumplido y has venido solo. Si no... ya sabes lo que le hubiera pasado a todos los que están en el castillo... Y como el viejo Dumbledore está tan enfermo, no hubiese podido hacer nada para evitarlo -sonrió encantado de su crueldad y añadió- ¿No es genial?

Las chicas, escondidas, no daban crédito a lo que escuchaban. Voldemort pensaba que Harry había ido solo pero... ellas estaban allí y ni el propio Harry lo sabía. Y por las palabras del mago, se dieron cuenta que la presencia de las siete allí estaba poniendo en peligro al resto de sus compañeros.

Harry miraba a Voldemort. La cicatriz le dolía pero no le iba a mostrar signos de debilidad aunque era así como se sentía.

- Bueno, muchacho, ¿quieres que empecemos ya? No estoy seguro de si quieres que comiencen a contar tus últimos minutos de vida -sonrió el brujo malévolamente.

- No creo que sean los últimos -respondió Harry con toda la firmeza que pudo, aunque no estaba muy seguro.

- ¡Vaya! ¡Si eres valiente y todo! -exclamó el ser- Entonces... demuéstralo -le desafió.

Voldemort se situó en un lado del claro mientras Harry, que sentía su corazón latiéndole en la sien y casi saliéndose de su pecho, se situó al otro. Sujetaba su varita con tanta fuerza que le dolía la mano. Tenía miedo pero iba a luchar por su vida.

Voldemort abrió los brazos en cruz, levantó la vista y dijo en voz alta:

- ¡Fuerzas de los magos! Conjurados sois para el duelo final. Un campo, una batalla, dos cuerpos, de igual a igual. Romped las cadenas que a las gemelas unen. Oíd las palabras en la noche...-susurró mientras finalizaba-... que la primera encantada conserve el poder.

Levantó la mano con la que sujetaba la varita y trazó con el brazo una semicircunferencia sobre su cabeza de izquierda a derecha. De repente, una extraña luz apareció donde había sido descrita la línea imaginaria por la varita de Voldemort y se ensanchó hasta cubrir todo el lugar en el que se hallaban, encerrándolos. Harry lo miraba. No entendía lo que significaba todo aquello pero no iba a demostrarle que no lo sabía. Voldemort bajó los brazos y le miró:

- ¿Soprendido, Harry? -preguntó divertido. El chico no contestó- Ahora nadie podrá salir ni entrar de aquí hasta que el duelo termine -explicó siniestramente señalando la bóveda cristalina que se había formado sobre ellos- Así me aseguro de que no salgas corriendo -rió con fuerza.

Las chicas se miraron. ¡Harry se iba a batir en duelo con Voldemort y no sabían qué hacer!

- Deberíamos ir a pedir ayuda... no sé... llamar a alguien... a Dumbledore, a McGonagall, ¡a alguien! -susurró angustiada Mahe.

- Creo que hay un "pequeño" inconveniente -observó Nigriv- Nosotras estamos dentro también. No podemos salir hasta que todo acabe.

Miraron a su alrededor y efectivamente, se encontraban dentro de la bóveda que había envuelto el lugar. No podían ir a ningún lado. Iban a ser testigos del duelo a muerte.

- Antes de empezar... Déjame explicarte algo que te estarás preguntando -comenzó Voldemort a decir mientras acariciaba su varita- ¿No tienes curiosidad por saber qué va a pasar con el Priori Incantatem de nuestras varitas?

Voldemort estaba en lo cierto. Pero tras unos segundos, Harry recordó las palabras que el mago había pronunciado _"Romped las cadenas que a las gemelas unen".  
_  
- Has hecho un conjuro para romper el Priori Incantatem -contestó el chico intentando que sus palabras sonasen lo más serenas posibles aunque dudaba que no se notara el temblor que sentía en su cuerpo.

- Ummm... si al final vas a ser inteligente -se burló el brujo- Sí, querido Harry, ya no hay Priori Incantatem... No sé cómo pude olvidar algo así. Pero... gracias al poderoso Salazar Slytherin podremos batirnos en duelo. Fue él quien creó el conjuro hace siglos... pero afortunadamente... lo encontré. -dijo sastifecho, mostrando su fría sonrisa.

_"No existe ya el Priori Incantatem de nuestras varitas"_ se dijo Harry. No estaba seguro de si era algo positivo o no. En cierta forma pensaba que el batirse en duelo con Voldemort sería similar a lo que ocurrió en el cementerio cuando renació... pero todo apuntaba a que esta vez no lo iba a ser.

- Creo que ya hemos hablado demasiado, Harry -sentenció Voldemort con seriedad- Es la hora de empezar. -Y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, gritó- ¡CRUCIO!

Harry vió como se dirigía hacia él el rayo de luz y sin saber cómo, pudo esquivarlo. Levantó su varita y gritó:

- ¡EXPELLIARMUS!

Pero de la varita no salió nada. Voldemort le miraba divertido. Harry estaba totalmente extrañado de lo que había pasado. _"¿Qué pasa? ¿No he pronunciado bien el hechizo?"_.

- ¿Qué te pasa, Harry? ¿No sabes lanzar un simple encantamiento? -las chicas veían la escena aterradas. Tampoco entendían qué estaba ocurriendo- Venga, te daré ventaja... Intenta desarmarme - invitó el mago.

Harry se preparó y volvió a gritar:

- ¡EXPELLIARMUS!

Y su varita volvió a no dar señales de magia. Voldemort comenzó a reírse, aumentando su voz hasta resonar en el claro del bosque.

- Harry, Harry... No eres tan inteligente, no... -siguió riendo como si aquello fuera el mejor chiste que le hubiera contado nunca- Si hubieses escuchado el conjuro...

_"¿Si hubiese escuchado el conjuro? ¿Qué quiere decir? ¡Claro que lo he escuchado!"_ Pero de repente, recordó las últimas palabras que Voldemort hábilmente había pronunciado en un susurro. _"Que la primera encantada conserve el poder". _Sintió que se le caía el alma a los pies.

- ¡¿Qué le has hecho a mi varita?! -gritó enfadado.

- ¡Vaya! ¡Si al final te diste cuenta! Te felicito, Harry -volvió a reír y añadió cruelmente- No creerías que iba a jugar limpio, ¿no? No, no, ese no es mi estilo, muchacho.

- He preguntado qué le has hecho a mi varita -repitió Harry con fiereza. El pavor que sentía se estaba transformando en una rabia inmensa que le hacía hervir la sangre.

- Harry, nuestras varitas son hermanas... pero la mía es la primera encantada... la primera que realizó un hechizo... -explicó Voldemort con deleite. Sin duda, estaba disfrutando de la angustia que Harry estaba sintiendo- El conjuro para romper el Priori Incantatem tiene tal fuerza... que cualquier petición que se le haga en el momento de recitarlo, es concedida. Y a mí... Harry... me gusta jugar con ventaja -aclaró fríamente.

No podía estar pasando. ¡Estaba insinuando que había anulado la magia y el poder de su varita! Se negaba a creerlo. En un susurro dijo _"¡Lumos!"_ para comprobar si un hechizo sencillo salía de ella... pero no. Lo que en ese momento sostenía en la mano era un simple palo de madera.

- Pero tranquilo... No voy a ser malo contigo... -entornó los ojos de serpiente y murmuró siniestramente- Voy a ser peor. !CRUCIO!

Esta vez sí consiguió darle. Un dolor que le recorrió el cuerpo en un segundo se apoderó de él pero no quería gritar. Cayó al suelo golpeandose la cabeza mientras notaba como si miles de agujas se clavaran dentro de su piel. Se retorció gimiendo hasta que Voldemort levantó su varita.

- ¿Qué tal? ¿Duele?

Harry estaba tirado en el suelo jadeando. Sus pensamientos eran confusos. No se le ocurría nada para defenderse. Sin su varita y sin poder salir de allí, estaba perdido.

Las chicas observaban lo que ocurría. Temblaban de miedo, de angustia. Estaban paralizadas sin saber qué hacer. Voldemort se acercó a Harry tras unos breves segundos. Su expresión era de total satisfacción. Sabía que tenía al chico en sus manos, que iba a poder hacerle sufrir. Y le encantaba.

- ¿Has descansado ya un poquito, Harry? -preguntó suavemente- ¿Sí? Pues... ¡CRUCIO!

De nuevo, el dolor que aún no había desaparecido de su cuerpo en el primer impacto, siguió pero con más intensidad. Seguía conteniendo el grito que intentaba escapar de su garganta pero ya sentía que hasta el corazón le dolía. La debilidad que había ido acumulando en los días anteriores por culpa de los dementores, estaba haciendo que el dolor que le provocaba la imperdonable se sintiera doblemente. Al cabo de un rato Voldemort volvió a parar.

- Ay, Harry... Qué agradable será todo cuando no estés... -expresó el mago oscuro con voz soñadora- Tengo tantos planes, ¿sabes? Lo primero que haré será hacer desaparecer tu querido colegio... Después buscaré a los miembros de esa ridícula Orden y los mataré... uno a uno... y poco a poco, me apoderaré del mundo mágico... sin más estorbos como tú -añadió con desprecio.

Harry no podía levantarse. Estaba echado sobre un costado. Le costaba respirar.

- Sí... muchos planes... que por tu culpa no he conseguido antes pero ahora me voy a cobrar el tiempo perdido... La humillación de verme derrotado por un niño... Los años que pasé sin ser ni siquiera un cuerpo... esperando... Pero volví y ahora acabaré por fin contigo, ¡CRUCIO!

La rabia que Voldemort había ido expresando en sus palabras se reflejaron en el hechizo. Harry no pudo contenerse más y gritó, gritó con todas sus fuerzas. Se sentía morir, quería morir. De pronto, la cicatriz se le abrió y comenzó a sangrarle.

Las chicas estaban horrorizadas, no podían ver aquello sin hacer algo para ayudarle aunque eso significase hacer una locura y acercase a la muerte, incluso tocarla.

Voldemort esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción cuando vio cómo la sangre que caía de la cicatriz de Harry manchaba su túnica. Le resultaba placentero verle retorciéndose en el suelo, casi agonizante, mientras el chico no dejaba de gemir y gritat del dolor que sentía. De nuevo, paró.

- Bueno, Harry, ya me estoy aburriendo un poco así que creo que... te mataré ya. -sentenció. Se dio la vuelta y caminó unos pasos dejando una distancia entre los dos. Harry apenas podía ver. Sus ojos estaban llorosos. Entonces, Voldemort se preparó.

Todo iba a ocurrir en cuestión de segundos, así que las chicas volvieron a mirarse: Habían tomado una decisión.

- Hasta el final -dijo una de ellas.

- Hasta el final -fueron repitiendo una a una.


	9. Capítulo 9: El final de una vida

_Pues este es el último capítulo de Siete Almas. Gracias Lupinremus por haberlo leído y por haberme dejado reviews, me ha hecho mucha ilusión :) Espero que te haya gustado. Este fic tiene continuación pero con el tiempo veré si la subo, no te aseguro nada. De todas formas, gracias por haber estado ahí y habérmelo hecho saber. Besos._

* * *

**Capítulo 9: El final de una vida  
**  
Voldemort miraba a Harry. Sus ojos rojos de serpiente tenían una expresión triunfadora. Por fin, iba a acabar con ese muchacho al que tanto odiaba. Se deleitó un poco más viéndole tendido en el suelo, herido, indefenso y sonrió. Pero sus ojos se apartaron del lugar donde yacía el muchacho: algo se movía entre los árboles del fondo. Siete sombras se fueron acercando. Eran las chicas.

- Vaya, vaya, ¡si tenemos visita! -exclamó Voldemort sorprendido- Potter, no has cumplido las reglas del juego y has traido a tus amiguitas. No, no... voy a tener que castigaros a todos.

Harry levantó la cabeza con esfuerzo. Sus amigas estaban allí tras él pero no entendía nada, no podía explicarse qué estaban haciendo allí. Ellas lo miraban temerosas sin perder de vista tampoco a Voldemort.

- ¡No! -pronunció Harry en un hilo de voz pero trató de tomar aire y gritó- ¡Déjalas irse! ¡Esto es algo entre tú y yo!

- Por supuesto que es algo entre tú y yo pero... ¿crees que Lord Voldemort va a hacer caso de tu petición? -ironizó el mago. Ellas se acercaron a donde estaba Harry, rodeándole.

- ¡Acaba conmigo pero déjalas! -repitió Harry con voz quebrada.

- Ummm... ¿a qué me recuerda esto?... Oh, sí... a tu madre implorándome que no te matara antes de matarla a ella -recordó Voldemort maliciosamente- "Mátame a mí si quieres pero deja al niño" -pronunció con voz infantil y comenzó a reír con fuerza- Está claro que sois muy poco originales en vuestra familia a la hora de morir, Harry.

Las chicas sabían que su decisión de ayudar a Harry les podría costar la vida pero ya no había vuelta atrás. De hecho, ninguna se arrepentía de la decisión tomada. Harían todo lo posible por salvarse.

- De acuerdo -dijo Voldemort- Me habés puesto en duda... ¿A quién mato primero?

Y diciendo esto, las chicas se miraron, levantaron sus varitas y gritaron a la vez:

- ¡IMPEDIMENTA!

Siete rayos de luz roja salieron de las varitas en dirección a Voldemort.

- ¡PROTEGO! -gritó el mago que había reaccionado a tiempo.

Los siete rayos rebotaron sobre la protección que se había impuesto con el hechizo y se dirigieron de nuevo hacia las chicas, dándoles a todas, haciéndoles caer hacia atrás sobre el terreno.

- Me voy a divertir mucho con vosotras -sonrió Voldemort encantado.

No había salida. Ni siquiera el poder de las siete juntas podía con el de Voldemort. Iban a morir.

- Harry, les voy a proporcionar a tus insolentes amiguitas el placer de verte morir a ti primero -anunció la voz fría de Voldemort- Si están aquí, es para que vean todo el espéctaculo, ¿no crees? Después me encargaré de ellas aunque primero... ¡SEPTEM CRUCIO!

De la varita de Voldemort salió un rayo de luz roja que se ramificó en siete y dio a cada una de las muchachas. No lo esperaban y ninguna pudo esquivarlo. Harry gritó:

- ¡DÉJALAS!

Voldemort se detuvo tras unos segundos eternos, esbozando una siniestra sonrisa. Los tenía a todos en sus manos. Las chicas habían dejado de retorcerse y gritar por el dolor sufrido aunque continuaban tiradas por el suelo, totalmente doloridas.

- Harry... parece que no conoces a Lord Voldemort... Yo no recibo órdenes... Las doy. -le recordó con semblante frío- Y como súplica tampoco me sirve porque... yo no tengo compasión.

Las chicas habían comenzado a arrastrarse de nuevo hacía donde estaba Harry. Sabían que de un momento a otro, Voldemort iba a lanzar otra maldición y sería sobre el muchacho, pero ninguna dudó y se colocaron delante del chico, escudándole.

- Muchachitas, estáis acabando con la paciencia de Lord Voldemort... y eso no es nada bueno, os lo aseguro.

Iba a ser el final pero no se arrepentían. Protegerían a Harry mientras todavía estuvieran vivas aunque lo que necesitaban era un milagro. Harry abrió los ojos y las miró. Sentía una mezcla de dolor, agradecimiento y amor por ellas, por lo que estaban haciendo...

- Creo que es hora de acabar... Me estáis haciendo perder demasiado tiempo -se impacientó el mago. Levantó su varita y gritó:

- ¡AVADA KEDABRA!

Entonces, lo vieron como si fuera una película a cámara lenta. Un rayo de luz verde había salido de la varita y se dirigía hacia ellas. Definitivamente, iban a morir. Missi y Brabra cerraron los ojos con fuerza. Inqui, Mahe y Circe giraron el rostro. Nigriv y Aloho bajaron la cabeza. Harry continuaba detrás de ellas y veía como el rayo se acercaba... Era como el sueño que había tenido, se encontraba en la misma situación pero en su sueño, se despertaba antes de que el rayo los alcanzase...

De pronto, una neblina de color rojizo y dorado se formó entre las chicas. Una fuerza las acogía. Notaron cómo el rayo impactaba sobre la neblina, se extendía su luz verde sobre ella y, sin entender cómo, volvió a recogerse en un haz de luz que se dirigió a Voldemort alcanzándole en el pecho. Voldemort comenzó a gritar. Las chicas se atrevieron a mirar y la imagen fue dantesca: el rostro de Voldemort se desfiguraba por momentos, sus gritos eran aterradores. Su cuerpo, del que salía una extraña luz, comenzó a convulsionarse y dando un grito desgarrador, explotó.

Todo se volvió oscuridad y silencio.

Las chicas estaban impresionadas por lo que acababan de presenciar. Temblaban del horror que sentían y por el dolor aún latente que la cruciatus les había hecho padecer.

- ¿Qué... qué ha pasado? -preguntó Missi en voz baja. Era como si fuera una trampa y enseguida fuesen a aparecer mortífagos por todos lados o de nuevo, el mismísimo Voldemort.

- No lo sé -contestó Inqui en el mismo tono de voz. Miró a su alrededor- ¡Chicas, chicas! ¿Estáis bien?

- Sí -musitó Nigriv.

- Yo también -respondió Aloho- ¿Y vosotras?

Las demás asintieron. Miraron a Harry que seguía detrás de ellas pero estaba inconsciente. La cicatriz había dejado de sangrarle y parecía que se había vuelto a cerrar.

- La bóveda ha desaparecido -observó Brabra mirando al cielo.

- Es verdad -confirmó Circe que había levantado la vista también al cielo- ¿Será que ya podemos irnos de aquí? ¡Porque lo estoy deseando!

- Mirad... -susurró Mahe.

Sobre sus cabezas volaba un ave... era Fawkes, el fénix.

Al cabo de varias horas en la enfermería comprobando que se encontraban bien a pesar de lo sufrido, la profesora McGonagall los acompañó al despacho del profesor Dumbledore cuando comenzó a amanecer. Extrañamente, el castillo volvía a tener un ambiente cálido.

Llegaron ante la gárgola de piedra que precedía a la escalera que llevaba al despacho y la profesora dijo la contraseña. La gárgola se apartó dejando a la vista las escaleras de caracol y subieron. La puerta estaba cerrada pero la profesora se adelantó, llamó dos veces y entró. Dumbledore estaba sentado tras su mesa. Su aspecto era cansado y pálido pero tenía una sonrisa en los labios.

- Tomad asiento, por favor -invitó el profesor- Gracias, Minerva.

La profesora McGonagall sonrió con ojos llorosos pero parecía que de emoción, no de tristeza, y salió del despacho cerrando la puerta tras ella.

Las chicas y Harry se habían sentado frente a la mesa de Dumbledore en butacas que normalmente no estaban allí. Todos estaban callados

- Esta noche habéis vivido posiblemente una de las experiencias más horribles de toda vuestra vida, sino me equivoco -comenzó a decir el profesor con voz débil- Pero habéis demostrado un valor, un coraje sorprendente. Todos vosotros.

¿Cómo podía saber lo que había ocurrido en aquel claro del Bosque si no había estado alli?, se preguntaban.

- Fawkes me lo ha contado todo. -sonrió ante la cara de sorpresa de las chicas y Harry al responder a la pregunta que había en su mente- Estaba seguro de que Voldemort no tardaría en aparecer, lo presentía -miró al grupo que se sorprendió ante la revelación- Sé que el profesor Flitwick os contó lo que me ocurre y por qué estoy así. Cada minuto que pasaba sentía que la misión que me encomendó el destino estaba llegando a su fin y era porque cada vez estaba más cerca el momento en que Harry y Voldemort iban a encontrarse.

El grupo le miró. Debía ser horroroso ver cómo se acercaba el final... aunque ellos lo habían experimentado esa noche.

- Y por ello -continuó Dumbledore- le pedí a Fawkes que vigilase a Harry. Conozco a Voldemort y sabía que te iba a chantajear de alguna manera -dijo mirando al chico- Lo que no sabía era que además de a Harry, tuvo que vigilaros a vosotras también -comentó seriamente esta vez dirigiéndose a las chicas.

Estas no sabían si el comentario tenía un tono de regaño pero al momento vieron que Dumbledore las miraba sonriendoles con sus ojos azules.

- El EP.

- ¿EP? -preguntó Harry extrañado- No profesor, es ED, Ejército de Dumbledore -corrigió Harry con educación.

- No, Harry, ellas son el EP, Ejército de Potter -repuso el profesor sonriéndoles. ¿Cómo sabía aquello si era algo que sólo habían hablado entre ellas? Harry las miró sorprendido y ellas se ruborizaron.

- Veréis, os estaréis preguntando cómo ha sido posible que hayáis sobrevivido esta noche cuando era algo que parecía imposible -prosiguió hablando tras una pausa- Sabéis bien que Voldemort estaba hecho de odio y que había algo que él no podría resistir nunca. Algo que ya te salvó cuando eras un bebé, Harry. Y esta noche, tus amigas lo han vuelto a hacer -explicó con tranquilidad pero al ver que el grupo no entendía bien lo que les quería decir, sonrió- Harry, estas muchachas han demostrado esta noche que sienten por ti un afecto sincero, un gran amor, y eso ha hecho que el Avada que Voldemort os lanzó no pudiera resistirlo y se volviera contra él.

- Profesor... -interrumpió una de las chicas- Hubo una especie de neblina que nos envolvió...

- Efectivamente -confirmó el director- La fuerza del gran cariño que sentís por Harry salió de vosotras y os envolvió protegiéndoos. Según me contó Fawkes, el rayo que llevaba la Avada se esparció por el escudo que se había formado en ese momento a vuestro alrededor y rebotó de nuevo hacia Voldemort, ¿no? -todos asintieron- Pues bien, claramente, cuando el rayo se dirigió hacia Voldemort ya no estaba lleno de odio, sino de amor, del amor que había recogido al chocar contra esa neblina que eran vuestros sentimientos hacia Harry. Voldemort no pudo resistirlo en su cuerpo y por eso desapareció.

- ¿Desapareció? -repitió Harry acelerándosele la respiración- ¿Qué quiere decir? ¿que ya no...?

- Exacto, Harry, ya no existe. Pero esta vez para siempre. El amor entró en él y lo fulminó -aclaró el profesor sonriendo. Todos estaban totalmente asombrados. No podían creer que ya todo hubiera acabado- Y todo ha sido gracias a vosotras. A las Siete Almas.

No sabían qué decir. Ellas habían actuado por impulso, con el corazón. Y quizá el sentimiento sincero fue lo que las hizo mantener con vida. Harry las miraba una a una. Si ya sentía aprecio por ellas antes de todo lo que había ocurrido esa noche, ahora era un gran cariño lo que guardaba en su corazón para cada una. No eran siete amigas más, eran sus Siete Almas.

Tras un rato en silencio en el que todos reflexionaban las palabras de Dumbledore y lo que estaban sintiendo, Harry recordó que había algo más pendiente:

-Señor, cuando vi a Voldemort, me dijo que en el colegio había un grupo de dementores que hizo invisibles para que nadie los pudiese encontrar y que estaban siendo los causantes del estado en que hemos estado todos - explicó ansioso- ¿Se podrá hacer algo?

- Ya se ha hecho, Harry -respondió el profesor. Era cierto que a las pocas personas que habían visto desde que regresaron al colegio no parecían ya tan deprimidas. Y no se sentía frío tampoco por los pasillos y las habitaciones.

- ¿Ya se ha hecho? ¿Pudieron descubrirlos? -se interesó nervioso, ya que se sentía en cierta forma culpable de haber conocido qué provocaba el estado anímico de sus compañeros y profesores, y no haber podido decirlo.

- Un compañero tuyo quiso hablar conmigo anoche y me lo dejó entender -reveló Dumbledore.

- ¿Un compañero mío? ¿Quién lo sabía? -preguntó el chico asombrado- Sé que sólo los alumnos que tienen familia mortífaga eran los que no habían notado los efectos de los dementores...

Dumbledore le miró y subió las cejas.

- Exacto.

- Entonces... -Harry seguía sin comprender. Algún Slytherin tuvo que contárselo pero ¿quién?

- Hay veces que las personas recapacitan cuando ven que no llevan un buen camino, Harry, cuando comprueban que se han estado equivocando en la forma de actuar y reconocen en los demás el valor, valentía y la humildad que a ellos les falta -explicó el director juntando las puntas de sus dedos sobre la mesa- Digamos que uno de tus compañeros se dio cuenta de todo esto a tiempo y rectificó. Aunque será duro para él mostrar el cambio que está sintiendo y seguirá comportándose casi como hasta ahora pero... tiempo al tiempo.

¿De quién hablaba? No sería de...

- Bueno, EP, si no os importa me gustaría charlar un rato a solas con Harry -pidió el profesor amablemente- Descansad y preparaos para mañana. Lo que ha pasado esta noche es un secreto así que mañana lo sabrá todo el colegio -dijo sonriendo.

Las chicas se fueron levantando poco a poco y se despidieron de Harry y del director. Se sentían exhaustas aunque felices del rumbo que había tomado la noche. Estaban vivas y Harry también.

Una vez salieron del despacho, Dumbledore miró a Harry por encima de sus gafas de media luna. Harry no sabía de qué quería hablarle el director pero se sentía extraño. Tenía el presentimiento de que iba a despedirse de él.

- Harry... gracias.

- ¿Gracias por qué, señor?

- Por muchas razones pero la más importante, porque siempre has creído y confiado en este pobre viejo, aún cuando no te contaba todo lo que querías saber -clavó sus ojos azules en los verdes del muchacho y le dijo- Estoy muy orgulloso de tí, Harry.

- Señor... -pronunció el chico temblándole la voz.

- Sé que crees que no te sientes preparado pero lo estás, Harry. -continuó hablando el anciano- Eres un mago muy poderoso. Pocos magos en la historia de nuestro mundo han llegado a ser cómo eres tú. Cierto que aún tienes que descubrir y aprender muchas cosas, pero estás en el buen camino. Lo sé. -esbozó una sonrisa y añadió- La comunidad mágica se sentirá muy orgullosa de tener a alguien como tú velando por ellos.

Harry se sentía abrumado. Agradecía las palabras de Dumbledore pero le asaltaban las dudas.

- Señor... yo... yo no me veo un gran mago -confesó azorado- Es cierto que me he encontrado en situaciones de las que he salido vivo pero creo que cualquier mago que tuviera un poco de suerte o ayuda, como yo he tenido, hubiera salido también.

- No Harry, no lo entiendes. Tú eres la fuerza, en ti está la magia, el poder y lo comprobarás poco a poco, ya verás. Confía en mí.

Aunque no estaba muy convencido, asintió con la cabeza. Veía a Dumbledore tan cansado que no quería fatigarlo más intentando hacerle ver que él no era el gran mago que el anciano creía.

- Harry, sabes que me queda poco -suspiró con profundidad.

- Pero señor... -replicó angustiado- ¿Por qué...? No entiendo... Si usted es el hechicero más grande de todos los tiempos ¿por qué no hace algo para... para... ? -pero no se atrevía a concluir su frase.

- ¿Para no morir? -sonrió tristemente, terminando por él su petición- Porque ya mi destino se cumplió, Harry. Me halaga que me llames "el hechicero más grande de todos los tiempos", pero ahora ese título te toca a ti.

- ¿A mí?

No le cabía en la cabeza que Dumbledore le siguiese insistiendo en ello.

- Harry, eres mi sucesor -expresó con orgullo- Además, yo ya he vivido demasiado. Me apetece descansar. -el chico se sentía tan mal por las palabras del director confirmando que iba a morir que se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Tras unos instantes de silencio, continuó hablando- De algo que sí me siento culpable es de no haberte dado toda la información que hubieses querido saber en tantas cuestiones durante todos estos años -se lamentó- Por ello, pregúntame lo que quieras, algo que tu corazón te pida una respuesta, algo que quiera conocer. Esta vez no me callaré.

Harry le miró. Le estaba ofreciendo la oportunidad de saber la respuesta a las miles y miles de preguntas que tenía en la mente. Pero siguió el consejo de Dumbledore y, por lo que podía significar la respuesta, preguntó con el corazón:

-Señor... quisiera... quisiera saber qué es el Velo que había en el Departamento de Misterios por donde Sirius... cayó.

El corazón le dijo que estaba en lo correcto, necesitaba saber qué había pasado con su padrino, dónde había caído. Dumbledore le observó durante unos minutos en silencio.

- Cuando nuestro mundo se originó, no existían las leyes mágicas -comenzó a explicar- pero se formó un grupo de magos que se dedicaron a controlar que la paz y la armonía en nuestra comunidad se mantuviese siempre intacta. Fue el precursor del Wizengamot actual. Poco a poco, comenzaron a dictar las primeras leyes mágicas por las que nos hemos ido rigiendo durante siglos. Y una de las leyes que se dictó fue la que durante años se conoció como la "Ley del Velo".

-¿Ley del Velo? -preguntó Harry extrañado- ¿Qué es?

- Como suele ocurrir, ya sea en el mundo muggle o en el mágico, siempre hay magos que se malogran. El Wizengamot dictó una ley para castigar a los que cometían algún delito y como no existían las prisiones mágicas en aquel entonces, construyeron el Velo. Cuando se condenaba a un mago, se le lanzaba a través del Velo y allí permanecía hasta que moría. Es como el origen del actual Azkabán -Harry escuchaba atento. El profesor parecía que estaba llegando a lo que él quería oír- Sólo los que construyeron aquel artefacto tenían el poder para entrar y salir del Velo, para comprobar el estado de los condenados.

- ¿Se puede entrar y salir del Velo? -preguntó Harry nervioso ante lo que aquello suponía.

- Sólo los que lo construyeron, Harry -repitió para evitar las erróneas ideas e ilusiones que sabía que el chico se estaba haciendo- Nadie más. Los condenados se quedaba allí, rodeados de oscuridad y las voces de los que ya habían muerto. Esas son las voces que se escuchan allí. -explicó el director. Podía ver cómo Harry se estaba angustiando.

- Entonces... cuando eran lanzados a través del Velo, ¿no morían de momento? -quiso asegurarse. El corazón le latía a mil por hora. Estaba viendo una pequeña esperanza.

Dumbledore se detuvo un instante. De todas las preguntas que esperaba que Harry le hiciese, ésa era la que más temía. Meditó unos instantes cómo explicarle.

- Verás, Harry, cuando caían tras el Velo, seguían vivos pero... -se detuvo un momento. No sabía cómo decirlo para no dañar al muchacho. A pesar de estar intentando dejárselo todo claro, veía la esperanza reflejada en sus ojos- Aquel lugar no era nada agradable y los condenados no resistían mucho tiempo.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo? ¿Cuánto podrían vivir dentro? -preguntó Harry aceleradamente. La cabeza le daba vueltas, se sentía mareado por la emoción de pensar que quizás su padrino estuviera aún vivo.

- Harry, tranquilízate. -pidió Dumbledore al ver la agitación del muchacho- Los condenados... -dudó- no resistían más de dos ciclos lunares.

- ¿Dos ciclos lunares? -repitió el chico- Eso son dos meses...

- Exacto -confirmó Dumbledore que se entristeció al ver cómo cambiaba la expresión en la cara de Harry.

_"No más de dos meses"_ pensó el muchacho. Sirius llevaba allí mucho más tiempo. Entonces... ya estaba muerto. La pequeña esperanza que había brotado en su pecho, desapareció de golpe, no había nada que hacer. Cerró los ojos un momento pero una lágrima cayó por su mejilla. Por un segundo, había creído que existía la posibilidad de poder contactar con su padrino, si seguía vivo y de alguna forma, hallar la manera de sacarle de allí. Pero ya no había nada que hacer. Sirius estaba realmente muerto.

Dumbledore se levantó de la mesa con esfuerzo y se dirigió hacia una silla que había junto a la de Harry y se sentó junto a él.

- Harry... -susurró- Sé que es difícil pero no te dejes llevar por la tristeza de nuevo.

Harry suspiró, se quitó las gafas y se enjugó las lágrimas. Dumbledore tenía razón. En cierta forma y con mucho dolor, ya había aceptado la muerte de Sirius pero no había podido evitar sentir un poco de esperanza al escuchar qué era aquel Velo. Miró a su profesor y vio que lo observaba con una expresión tremendamente triste. Se culpó por hacerle sentir así con lo mal que se encontraba el director, por haberse dejado llevar por una esperanza inexistente. Permanecieron un rato callados, en silencio.

- ¿Estás mejor? -le preguntó Dumbledore rato después. Harry se sorprendió. El hombre que tenía ante sus ojos estaba a punto de morir y aún se preocupaba de cómo estaba él.

- Sí -mintió.

- Está bien, Harry -dijo con debilidad. Harry se dio cuenta de que el profesor no se estaba sintiendo bien- Bueno, será mejor que vayas a descansar. A los dos nos hace falta.

Harry asintió. Se levantó de la silla y ayudó a Dumbledore a incorporarse. Éste se situó frente a él y posó sus manos en los hombros del muchacho.

- Harry, no te preocupes. Aunque no me veas, estaré siempre cerca. Y me sentirás, ya lo verás. -le confirmó el profesor mirándole fijamente a los ojos. Y diciendo esto, se acercó al muchacho y le abrazó. Para Harry había sido muy duro perder a familia y amigos sin tener la oportunidad de despedirse de ellos, pero ésto no era mucho mejor. Al rato, se separaron y Dumbledore dijo:

-Gracias por todo, Harry Potter.

Pasaron los días. El colegio había vuelto a su estado habitual. Los alumnos hablaban y reían por los pasillos, Peeves seguía haciendo de las suyas, Filch iba detrás de todo el que pudiese castigar... Todo había vuelto a la normalidad.

Las chicas y Harry estaban sentados cerca del lago. Se habían hecho inseparables. Como buen secreto, todo el colegio conocía lo que había ocurrido aquella noche en el Bosque y se sentían orgullosos de las que ya eran conocidas por todos como el Ejército de Potter.

-¿Habéis pensado quién pudo ser el que le contó a Dumbledore lo de los mortífagos? -preguntó Nigriv mientras tiraba una piedrecita al lago. Todas tenían una ligera idea de quien podía haber sido aunque parecía bastante sorprendente.

- Yo me he fijado en mis compañeros cuando estamos en la sala común y he notado que hay gente que ha cambiado bastante -explicó Missi intentando que su piedra llegara más lejos.

- Yo también he pensado quien ha podido ser pero tengo un favorito, claro -confesó Aloho.

Todas rieron, incluido Harry aunque se encontraba pensativo.

- Quién sabe, Aloho -bromeó Circe y guiñándole un ojo, añadió- A lo mejor tenemos que unir un nuevo miembro al EP.

- Mirad quien nos mira -advirtió Inqui. En ese momento, miraron hacía la parte superior del jardín que bajaba al lago. Malfoy pasaba por allí y se había detenido observándoles. Extrañamente, iba solo. Pareció que esbozaba una leve sonrisa y se fue.

- Me parece que ya tenemos claro quién fue -confirmó Brabra sonriendo.

Todas siguieron mirando hacia donde se había ido Malfoy. Todas excepto Harry, que estaba mirando hacia el camino que subía por el borde del lago hacia el castillo. Por allí se acercaba alguien. El chico se estiró para ver mejor.

- ¿Qué pasa, Harry? -preguntó Mahe. Éste no contestó pero se incorporó lentamente y comenzó a andar hacia el desconocido. Las chicas le siguieron con la mirada. Harry comenzó a acelerar el paso hasta que echó a correr hacia el hombre que se acercaba por el camino.

- ¿Pero quién...?

Harry llegó hasta donde el hombre estaba y vieron que se fundió en un abrazo. ¡Era Sirius!

- Pe... pero... -el chico no acertaba con las palabras- Debo estar soñando... -musitó con lágrimas en los ojos. Estaba allí junto a su padrino y ¡estaba vivo!

- No Harry, no estás soñando. -respondió Sirius emocionado Sirius volviendo a abrazar al chico- Estoy vivo y estoy aquí.

- Pero... Dumbledore me dijo... que el Velo... no podías regresar, que por el tiempo que llevabas allí... ya estarías... - intentó decir Harry pero las palabras le salían atropelladamente. No podía creerlo.

- Es gracias a Dumbledore que estoy aquí -puntualizó su padrino con una gran sonrisa.

Necesitaban hablar tranquilamente. Había muchas preguntas que responder así que se dirigieron hacia el castillo. La profesora McGonagall estaba en la puerta.

-¡Sirius! -se acercó al joven y lo abrazó- Ooh, Dumbledore no me quiso decir nada pero estaba segura que sería algo de esto.

Harry no entendía nada pero se sentía feliz, muy feliz.

- Será mejor que vayamos a... mi despacho para hablar tranquilamente -propuso McGonagall. Se había convertido en la directora de Hogwarts al faltar Dumbledore pero todavía le costaba hacerse a la idea.

Subieron hasta el despacho y se sentaron. Harry no podía dejar de sonreír. La alegría y sorpresa que sentía eran tan enormes que se sentía volar.

- Verás, Harry -comenzó a explicar McGonagall- antes de morir, el profesor Dumbledore me dijo que quería hacerte un gran regalo, algo que echabas de menos con toda tu alma, algo que sabía que te ayudaría a comprender que la magia que llevas dentro, te hace un mago muy poderoso. Pero no me quiso decir qué era exactamente, aunque lo intuí -explicó la profesora sonriendo al mirar a Sirius que mantenía la mano cogida de su ahijado.

- Pero ¿cómo consiguió sacar a Sirius de allí? -quiso saber el muchacho- Él me explicó...

- Cuando un mago cumple la función que el destino le encomienda y va a morir, se le concede un deseo en recompensa por su esfuerzo y trabajo. El profesor Dumbledore hizo indagaciones para ver si algún heredero de los magos que construyeron el Velo aún vivía. Y lo encontró. -la profesora se detuvo un momento y continuó- Este mago llevaba en la sangre la capacidad que sus antecesores habían tenido de poder cruzar el Velo y el profesor Dumbledore le pidió que cruzase para comprobar si Sirius seguía vivo -explicó la profesora.

Harry miró a su padrino que le sonreía.

- Y vivo estaba -confirmó Sirius.

- Pero... uf, no entiendo. El profesor Dumbledore me dijo que ninguno de los que estuvieron tras el Velo resistió más de dos ciclos lunares y... ¡tú hace meses que caiste allí! -exclamó Harry que aunque estaba confundido, se sentía encantado.

- Lo sé pero debe ser igual a cuando estuve en Azkabán. Yo era inocente, simplemente había caído y no sé cómo pero resistí -explicó Sirius- Supongo que mantuve siempre la esperanza de poder salir de allí algún día y volver a verte, y eso me ayudó a seguir vivo.

La profesora McGonagall estaba emocionada. Los miró y siguió hablando.

- Cuando Dumbledore confirmó que Sirius seguía vivo, ya no tuvo ninguna duda de lo que pediría de recompensa por su labor al destino.

- Sacarle de allí -murmuró Harry.

- Exacto.

Era imposible describir la gratitud que Harry sentía en ese momento hacia Dumbledore. Le había de vuelto a su padrino, la única familia que le quedaba, la persona que más necesitaba a su lado.

- Bueno, Harry -dijo la profesora McGonagall- Dumbledore me dio esta carta y me dijo que te la diese cuando su deseo llegara a ti -le entregó un sobre lacrado- Así que aquí la tienes.

Harry miró el sobre que con tinta verde ponía "Para el Señor Harry Potter, el hechicero más grande de todos los tiempos". Sonrió y miró a Sirius que con un gesto de la cabeza le animó a abrir el sobre.

- Voy a dejaros sólos -dijo McGonagall levantándose. Sirius miró a Harry y preguntó:

- Minerva, ¿crees que me prepararán algo de comer si bajo a las cocinas?

- ¡No te vayas! -exclamó Harry. Temía que fuese un sueño y que no volviese a ver de nuevo a su padrino.

- Harry, estoy aquí -confirmó seriamente- pero... tengo mucha hambre -y se echó a reír- No me voy a ir a ningún lado. Nunca más. Te lo prometo. Pero creo que deberías leer esa carta a solas y yo bajar a comerme todo lo que me encuentre -dijo sonriendo.

Harry le miró y asintió. Sirius y McGonagall salieron del despacho. Se había quedado sólo y se sentó junto a la ventana desde donde los cuadros de los antiguos directores no podían verle. Era cierto que necesitaba un poco de intimidad. La carta que tenía en las manos la había escrito el hombre que le había devuelto lo que más deseaba. Abrió con cuidado el sobre y comenzó a leer:

"Querido Harry:

Si estás leyendo esta carta, quiere decir que en este mismo instante te encuentras muy feliz porque Sirius está contigo. Me alegro enormemente de haber podido ayudarte a ser feliz porque te lo mereces.

Te dije que siempre estaría cerca de ti, que me sentirías y espero que ahora notes que te dije la verdad. La magia que llevas en tu sangre hará que siempre estemos en contacto. Confía en lo que te digo.

Sabes que la profesora McGonagall ha ocupado mi puesto como directora del colegio. Lo hará estupendamente. De hecho, creo que era ella quien tomaba más decisiones que yo (hasta muerto me gusta bromear). Pero tú serás quien ocupe mi puesto en la Orden del Fénix, Harry. Aunque Voldemort haya desaparecido, quedan muchos de sus seguidores tan ávidos de odio, venganza y poder, que no habrá que bajar la guardia. Cuando completes tu formación en Hogwarts y hayas cumplido la mayoría de edad, te espera tu puesto. Nadie más que tú merece ser el símbolo de la Orden del Fénix. Has soportado y vivido situaciones que ningún mago podría vivir. Y lo has conseguido precisamente porque eres tú. Porque la fuerza mágica reside en ti y ahora también en esas chicas que te ayudaron a vencer a Voldemort, las Siete Almas. Cuentas con el mejor ejército, Harry, porque está hecho de sinceridad, amor y respeto.

Fawkes, mi querido y apreciado fénix, estará también a tu servicio. En él podrás encontrarme siempre que me necesites. No lo olvides.

Sé feliz, Harry Potter, porque tú haces feliz a los que te rodean.

Albus Dumbledore"

Harry guardó la carta y miró por la ventana. Fawkes, que se encontraba como siempre en el despacho, voló hacia él y se posó a su lado. Harry lo acarició. Se sentía feliz, completamente feliz: Sirius había vuelto, sentía a Dumbledore cerca y lo que le hacía sentirse el mago más afortunado del mundo era tener por amigas a las personas que más podían apreciarle, las Siete Almas.

FIN


End file.
